


Forbidden

by Danceramf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 34,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceramf/pseuds/Danceramf
Summary: Harry Potter is the 'Chosen One.' After the war, no one expected Harry to practically disappear, only showing himself for his new job as an Auror. Draco Malfoy didn't expect the twist of fate that brought Harry Potter somewhat into his life. Neither nor them expected to become friends, let alone to develop feelings for each other. The only question is, can they put their past's and other people's opinion behind them to let their romance blossom, or will they crash and burn?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Narrator's POV

Harry Potter ventured through Hogwarts. He was surprised to see that after everything, the walls still stood. Of course, all of it could be fixed with the flick of a wand. But everyone would remember The Battle of Hogwarts. Especially Harry Potter.

Through it all, he lost Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Fred, Hedwig, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Dobby, he fell in love, and he killed the man that killed his parents all those years ago.

Harry Potter was a changed man.

Despite this, one thing still tugged at his heart. He couldn't stop thinking about it as he made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

He climbed through the portrait hole and was shocked to see the common room still in tact. A few things were broken and out of place but for the most part, it was perfect.

As Harry walked up the stairs to his old room, he marveled at how untouched it was. He was even more shocked when he opened the door and saw the room was completely untouched. Harry walked across the room and sat on the bed that used to be his. He thought about all the time he had spent in that very spot.

He thought about his first, and only, love. He though about all the times his love crossed his mind. He thought about what he would do if anyone found out. What he would if they saw each other. If someone said the name. Mentioned the family. Looked familiar. 

As the door opened, he determines what he wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 1 (After The War)

Harry's POV

The door of my old bedroom opened creaked open. I looked over and saw Hermione peeking her head into the room.

"I thought I might find you here." she said.

"You thought right." I said.

"How are you doing?"

"I could be worse. I mean, I lost so many people and so much has happened. But if we weren't here, I couldn't have gotten revenge on Voldemort. I mean, sure, he's done messed up stuff to everyone. But because of him both of my parents are dead, I almost died at least twenty times, I had to live with the Dursleys, and I lost almost all the people closest to me. But I killed a man, Hermione! That'll change you forever! I just, I don't know how to feel right now."

"Will a trip to the past help?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, I snagged a time turner. So I just thought, maybe it would be nice to go back to happier times. Forget about this for a while."

"You always come up with the most brilliant ideas."

"Thank you."

I stood up and Hermione put the necklace both of us. She looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. She spun the time turner and time started in reverse. I watched we went further and further back. Soon, we had gone much too far. When we stopped, Hermione looked very flustered.

"Oops. It's been a while since I handle one of these." she said as her face got red.

"Where are we? It looks so familiar." I said as I looked around.

"It's still the dorms, just not how they look now."

"You're right, as usual."

"Leta, I must talk to you." a voice behind us said.

We turned around and saw two girls around our age standing in the doorway.

"Yes, cousin." the first girl said. Leta, the unnamed girl had said. Leta's cousin.

"I wanted to tell you that I met someone. A man. A muggle."

"And why is this of any importance? Why are you telling me? Why should I care?"

"Well, we fell in love and we're married. He doesn't know of my true heritage. It's quite easy to hide as I'm a squib. We're running away together. I jut wanted to tell you before I leave. And, please don't look for me. I'll be disappearing from this world. No one will hear from me again. I just wanted to tell you before I left."

"What? You can't leave! You're all I have left! I lost Corvus, my mother, my father, Newt. I can't lose you to. And you're a-"

"Granger. I am a Granger now."

"Granny?" Hermione whispered.

"And it is not by my choice that I leave. But I love my husband too much to leave him. And I love him so much that I don't want to risk him leaving me. But, my dear cousin, I will never forget you for you will always be in my thoughts. Goodbye, Leta. I love you."

The girl walked away from Leta.

"I've seen enough!" Hermione exclaimed.

She spun the time turner in the opposite direction. I watched as time went forward and I started recognizing things. Before I knew it, we were back where we had left off.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My Granny. And Leta? And Newt and Corvus? God, those names sound so familiar."

"Ummm...." I said feeling more lost that I usually am when I talk to Hermione.

"Corvus. Leta. Newt. Newt, Newt, Newt... Scamander! The author of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. And his older brother, Theseus Scamander, who was engaged to Leta Lestrange. And, my Granny! They were all alive and around the same age in that time period! Oh my god!"

"Did I miss something? This makes significantly less sense than all the other stuff you usually stay."

"Okay. The people we just saw were Leta Lestrange and my Granny. Now according to this, my Granny was Late's squib cousin. This means two things, I'm a half-blood and I'm related to the Bellatrix Lestrange. And that means, I'm related to Draco Malfoy!"

"Speaking of Draco, I wanted to tell you that I like him."

"Oh, I do too. After seeing him in the battle and how he was on our side, I don't think he's that bad. Yes, he was quite mean to us but overall, I don't think he's a terrible person."

"No, you're missing the point. I'm bisexual and I like Draco."

Hermione sat down on my old bed.

"How long?" she asked.

"How long what?"

"Have you know that you were bisexual? And how log have you liked Draco?"

"I've know that I was bisexual since our second year. I've liked Draco since half-way through our third year even though he was such a git."

"You've been keeping these secrets for so long."

"I know. Before, I was terrified of what someone would've thought of my feelings. But now that we're out of school and we we've seen Draco's true colors, I'm gonna be a little more open.

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"I didn't think I'd ever see him again, let alone tell him how I really feel."

Hermione scoffed. "I'm gonna help you stay in contact with him."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Hermione."


	3. Chapter 2 (New Bonds)

Narrator's POV

Two weeks. Two weeks since The Battle of Hogwarts. Since Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had last seen each other. Since Draco and Harry's lives had changed forever.

At this time, Harry and Hermione were making their way towards Draco's house. Draco was thinking about the last time he saw Hogwarts. These days, this is what Draco did with most of his free time. Although, it wasn't ideal. When he thinks about Hogwarts, he thinks about the Final Battle. When he thinks about the Final Battle, he thinks about Harry defeating Voldemort. When he thinks about that, he can't stop thinking about the green eyed boy he had bullied all through their time at school.

These days, Draco had so many thoughts he couldn't keep track of them all. Harry almost had the same problem. But whenever he had an important thought, he put it in the Pensieve.

As Harry and Hermione neared the house, Harry got more and more nervous. He honestly thought he was going to thrrow up. Despite this, he thought he looked calm.

Key word; thought.

Hermione was getting quite anxious. Harry looked very scared and she wasn't sure if their plan would work.

Inside the house, Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Draco slowly got up and walked towards the door. He was shocked to see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on the other side.

"Potter, Granger." Draco said polietly.

"Draco," Hermione started." we were wondering if we could talk to you"

"Sure. Come in."

Harry and Hermione followed Draco into his house. They followed him into a cozy living room.

"Very cozy." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch across from Draco.

"I decided after living in Malfoy Manor and everything that happened in there, I wanted my own place. And that I wanted it to be very different."

"I understand." Harry and Hermione said at the same time. The two laughed

"You said you needed to talk to me." Draco said.

"Oh, yes." Hermione started. "During the battle, I found a time-turner. After it was over, I took it to Harry. We decided-"

"She proposed," Harry started, "that we go back in time to when things were better so we could forget everything for awhile."

"Right." Hermione said. "Anyways, we ended up going back in time. Except, it had had been awhile sense I had handled a time-turner."

"She had one in our third year.She was in too many classes and she couldn't make it to all of them so McGonagall gave her a time-turner so she could get to all of them."

"But our third year was the last time I has ever used a time-turner. Until now, that is." Hermione continued. "So, we may have gone a bit too far."

"Like, we saw Hermione's grandmother when she was our age."

"And, we uh, saw something interesting. We found out my grandmother was a squib. She fell in love with a man with the last name Granger. They got married and ran away together. They had my dad and he was born a squib, which was good because she never told my grandfather about her true heritage. Then, when my father had me, I was born a witch."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this." Draco said.

"Well, we happened to show up just before her grandmother was leaving. She was telling her cousin about her plans, saying goodbye, that kind of stuff. And, it turns out, her cousin's name was Leta Lestrange. That makes you and Hermione very distant relatives."

Draco was silent for a few moments before finally saying, "You're sure?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Don't worry." Harry started. "She did research."

Draco laughed at the remark

"I had to be sure!" Hermione said.

Harry laughed with Draco.

"Can we be done here?" Hemione asked.

"We were only kidding." Harry sasid.

"I'm leaving." Hermione said before she apparated, leaving Draco and Harry alone.

"I should probably go make sure she doesn't take this personally." Harry said.

"Alright. And, uh, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you're welcome here anytime. I know I was a prick to you and Granger and Weasley, but I'd like to try to turn over a new leaf."

Harry smiled and nodded before apparating away.


	4. Chapter 3 (Real Friends)

Harry's POV:

I apparated to Hermione's house and found her sitting on her couch watching tv.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Making sure you're no mad."

"How cares how I feel? You're supposed to be alone with Draco!"

"What?"

"I left so you two could be alone."

"Well shit, Hermione. I guess I could go back."

"You can't just go back. You'll look desperate."

Well, what if I told him I can't find you. Then, we could be alone while we 'look' for you."

"Harry, that's brilliant!"

"Just, actually go somewhere. And take the invisibility cloak."

"Alright."

Draco's POV:

Harry hadn't been gone for ten minutes when he came back.

"I can't find Hermione." he said

"What?"

"I can't find her! I found her house empty and when I went to my house, the invisibility cloak was gone."

"Why are you asking me for help? What about Weasley?"

"He doesn't know we came here or that Hermione and you are related. If I went to him, I'd have to explain why she's nowhere to be found. And let's just say, he wouldn't take it very well."

"Fine. Where do you want to start.

"Oh my god!! Why did that take so long!?!" I whined.

"It was only an hour." Harry said.

"An hour that I could've been at home thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Well, I'll let you get to it."

"Wait, Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting me out of my house. Reminding me that life goes on. Helping me forget about everything for awhile."

"Oh, it really was nothing. It kinda helped me too."

"And, earlier, when I said you could come by anytime..."

"Yeah?"

"I did mean it. I haven't really talked to anyone since the war. I would enjoy someone's company. Especially someone who, I don't know...."

"Understands?"

"Yeah. God, that probably sounds really stupid."

"No, not really. I understand. I'll come by sometime."


	5. Chapter 4 (Azkaban?)

Two Weeks Later  
Narrator's POV

Harry apparated into Draco's living room, scaring Draco. When Draco realized it was Harry, he felt both happy and annoyed.

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Why do seem so annoyed?"

"Because, Potter, I finally decide to move past whatever stupid thing I've had against you for years and be nice. I thought everything was fine. I even invited you to visit me whenever you want. And what do I get? Ignored!"

"Let me explain."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses."

"The ministry wants to put you and your parents in Azkaban."

"W-what?" Draco asked weakly.

"I didn't come over because I found out they want to you and your family in Azkaban. I spent the last two weeks trying to get them to reconsider. They didn't agree to not put you in, but they're going to do a trial now. They're still deciding on a date."

"I-I..."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you and your parents out of that place."

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I see the good in you. I saw it that night when you tried to kill Dumbledore. I saw it when you didn't tell the death eaters that it was me they found. I saw it when you hesitated to rejoin to death eaters. I saw it when you ran away from the final battle. I saw it when you let me and Hermione into your house. I saw it when you told me I could come see you anytime. I saw it when you helped me find Hermione. I know you're not bad because I've seen so much good in you. And whether you like it or not, I'm helping you."

"What about my parents? What could you possibly say to save them?"

"You're mom lied. When Voldemort tried to kill me in the Forrbiden Forest, he sent your mom to make sure I was dead. When she felt my heart beating, she asked if you were okay. I told her you were and she told Voldermort I was dead. If it wasn't for that, lets just say things wouldn't have played out the way they did."

"What about my dad?"

"I don't know about him."

"That's fine. He's the reason I had to become a death eater in the first place."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

"Sorry for, uhh, being rude earlier..."

"It's fine."

"No. I really am sorry. It was uncalled for. I know you're an Auror and that you're busy. It wa-"

"Draco, shut up."

"Okay."

"I'll let you know when the trials are."

"Okay...."

"You have something on your mind. I can see it. Tell me what it is."

"Don't judge me."

"Draco, I am the last person who should be judging anyone."

"Don't think I'm terrible."

"Draco Malfoy, tell me already!!"

"I kinda hope my dad gets sent to Azkaban."

"Why?"

"He's done so much shit!" Draco said, feeling tears sting at the back of his eyes. "He made become a death eater so the Dark Lord would trust him. He volunteered me to kill Dumbledore so the Dark Lord would know he was completely loyal. He forced my mom to go back after he rose again. He threatened and abused us so much. I just, things will be less... I don't know how to explain it."

"I understand. I don't think your terrible. I think you're a normal human with normal emotions."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you have anything else on your mind?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to head back to the ministry and I'll come back when they have a date."

"Do you know when they're deciding on a date?"

"It should be in the next few days. But please don't count on that. The ministry is still getting a lot of things back together so everything is a bit hectic."

"Okay. Just, let me know as soon as you can."

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 5 (The Trials)

Harry's POV:

It had only been few days since I had last seen Draco, but the ministry had finally chose a date for the trial.

"Draco!!" I said frantically yelled after I had apparated into his living room.

"Did they choose a date?" he asked, a look of hope and fear on his face. 

"Yeah! It's tomorrow!"

"Why is it so soon!?" 

"Because they really don't like you or your parents. They figured if you have as little time as possible, it'll be more likely you get sent to Azkaban."

"I'm assuming they didn't count on you telling me as soon as it was decided."

"No. Not at all."

"Thank you for telling me."

"I told you I'd tell you as soon as I found out. I left work as soon as I heard."

"You left your job!?"

"Yeah."

"Harry! Go back!"

"I just wanted to tell you."

"I appreciate it, really. But you have to go back to work!"

"Nobody will even notice if I'm gone."

"I don't care! Your're going back there and you're going now!"

"Yes, mother."

"Oh shut up."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Draco Malfoy. You are being accused of treason, foul play in the form of supporting Voldemort, and attempting to murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Do you deny any of these allegations?"

"No." Draco said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"If you are found guilty of any of these allegations, you will immediatly be sent to Azkaban. Knowing this, is there anything you would like to say to defend yourself?"

"No."

"Does anyone wish to say something in regards to the current case?"

"I would." I said with a loud, clear voice.

"Mr. Potter, the floor is yours."

"Thanks you, Minister." I turned to face Draco. 'Don't worry', I mouthed. "It would be crazy not to admit that Draco has committed several crimes against Wizards and Witches." I said as I turned to face the crowd. "And I'm saying this simply because it is the truth. But there are two sides to every story. In this case, it was not Draco who wanted to do the things he did; it was his father.

Lucious Malfoy made his son become a death eater the prove to Voldemort that he was committed. He volunteered his son to kill Albus Dumbledore to show Voldemort that he was loyal. His father often threatened and abused not only him but his mother to make sure they did what he wanted.

And if this isn't enough, his life was on the line. If Draco hadn't done exactly what he was told, he would've been killed. Now, I don't care what you might think now. I can guarantee if any of you were in Draco's shoes, you would've done exactly what he did. I know I would've. So why exactly is Draco going to be sent to Azkaban, again? He was practically forced against his will. So, we're sending him there because his name just happens to be Malfoy? Really?

All of us are smart individuals, so tell me, does that really make any sense? I've said all I need to say. The power is in your hands. I just beg that you make the smart choice. There is one quote that I like. It goes something like this; 'The right choice isn't always the easiest. This is why so many people make the wrong decision.' With that, I leave you to make your decision."

'Bloody hell. When did I turn into Dumbledore?' I thought as I walked back to my seat

"All right. Is there anyone else who wishes to speak?" the minister asked. There was a few seconds of silence before the minister said, "We shall now vote. All those in favor of clearing all charges from the accused name and setting him free?" I couldn't bring myself to look. "And all those in favor of charging the accused and sending him to Azkaban?" Still, I couldn't look. I kept my eyes on Draco as he stared back at me. "Very well then. Draco Malfoy, you are freed."

Draco finally looked away from me and up at the minister.

"Thank you, minister."

"The next hearing will start promptly in ten minutes"

Everyone stood up. I followed Draco out into the hallway, where his parents were anxiously waiting.

"Well?" his father said.

"All charges were cleared." Draco said.

"How?" Narcissa asked.

I cleared my throat from my spot in the doorway. All three turned to look at me. Draco looked pleased, Lucius looked annoyed, and Narcissa looked confused.

"Harry kinda went all Dumbledore and pleaded my case." Draco said, a slight smirk on his face.

"I didn't even know I had that in me." I said honestly.

"You sounded like Dumbledore."

"I know." I said, chuckling at how right the blonde was.

"Thank you so much." Narcissa said, embracing me in a short hug.

"Of course. If you don't mind, I was hoping I could do the same for you. You did lie to Voldemort about me being dead. If it weren't for that, I think I would actually be dead right now."

"Please. I wouldn't mind at all."

Draco's POV:

"So, you finally got Potter on your side?" my father asked a few minutes after Harry and my mother entered the trial room.

"I guess you could say that."

"That's my boy! With Potter on our side, we will be invincible."

"No! We're friends. I'm not using him for fame or power. I'm friends with him. That's it."

Before the argument could go on any further, Harry returned with my mother.

"The charges were cleared." my mom said.

I stood up and hugged my mother.

"Come on. We only have five minutes." Harry said to my scowling father.

The two walked through the door as my mother sat down. This trial seemed to go on longer than both me and my mother's. After almost an hour, Harry came out.

Alone.

"He's being sent to Azkaban as we speak." he said.

My mother let out one, quiet little sob before nodding her head and getting up.

"Thank you for all you have done, Harry. I really do appreciate it. You've allowed me to keep my Draco with me and saved me a trip to Azkaban. If there is anything I can ever do to repay you, I will surely do it."

"It was nothing. I just couldn't let you go to Azkaban if you hadn't really done anything wrong."

"Thank you again, Harry. I hope this is not the last time we encounter each other."

"The feeling is mutual."

My mother walked away and left me alone with Harry.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Relieved."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 6 (Bonding)

Harry's POV:

I went back to Draco's house after the trials. He sat down on the couch and motioned me to sit next to him.

"So, I wanna know, how can you turn into Dumbledore Jr.?" Draco asked.

"I told you, I didn't know I could do that. Although he did defend me in my trail so-"

"Wait, back up. You had a trial?"

"Yeah."

"When!? Why!?"

I told him the story of the Dementors coming for Dudley and I. He looked scared as I spoke, but laughed once I told him I'd seen Umbridge there.

"Oh, sorry about that whole, Inquisitorial Squad, thing."

"Draco, stop apologizing for stupid things you did at school. I understand. We hated each other. Everything is fine."

Draco's POV:

I watched as Harry told his story about the Dementors attacking him and his cousin. He was so animated. It was kinda like watching a kid in a candy store. What was even funnier was that Umbridge had been there! Then, i remembered I was once on her side.

"Oh, sorry about the whole, Inquisitorial Squad, thing." I said

"Draco, stop apologizing for stupid stuff you did at school. I understand. We hated each other. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

We spent the next two hours telling each other stories. Well, telling each other different things we went through. From scary to embarrassing to sad. We told each other everything.

It was fun to watch Harry when he told his stories. When he was telling his scary stories, you could see the fear in his eyes. He still felt the fear he felt then. When he told me something embarrassing, he would always turn slightly pink. As if reliving it was just as bad as it happening. And he would always watch me nervously to see my reactions. When he told sad stories, you could tell he meant every word of what he was saying. Despite the small smile, you could see the pain written all over his face. You can't fake that kind of emotion.

He was always animated, though. He told his stories confidently and with lots of passion behind them. I noticed his eyes would glisten when he was either really happy and really passionate.

'Shut up brain! Stop noticing these things! Even if they do make him look and seem so beautiful, you will not notice them! Wait, what am I thinking? BRAIN! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!'

"Draco?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I must've spaced out."

"It's fine. I was just worried."

I smiled, but not a fake smile because I was trying to be nice. A real, genuine smile because he said that he worries about me. And for whatever reason, that made me happier than not being sent to Azkaban.


	8. Chapter 7 (Something New)

Two Weeks Later  
Harry's POV:

Draco smiled when he saw me apparate into his living room. It was Monday and I had just finished work.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how do you still have a house?" I asked

"What?"

"I mean, you don't work. I know you have money, but I feel like at some point you'll need a job."

"I paid for the whole house when I got it. No mortgages or anything like that."

"So, are you just never gonna work?"

"I will. But right now, it just isn't the right time."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty good at Quidditch, but I'm not sure if I'm good enough. I wouldn't mind teaching Potions at Hogwarts, either."

"Well, when will you pursue any of that?"

"What's with all the questions, Potter?"

"Sorry. I'm curious."

"It's okay. If I'm quite honest, I don't know when I'll start that."

"I think you should practice."

"Practice what? Potions or Quidditch?"

"Both. That way, you can figure out which one you like best and brush of the cobwebs at once."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You're pretty smart."

"Try telling that to Hermione."

"What, doesn't she think you're smart?"

"It's not that she doesn't thinks I'm smart. It's more, she thinks I don't use my smartness ever."

"And why is that?"

"Because trouble always seems to find me."

"How?"

"I don't know. Because I'm Harry Potter?"

"What kind of trouble finds you?"

"Hmmmm, lets see. First year, Quirrell and the Sorcerer's Stone. Second Year, Ginny and the Chamber of Secrets. Third year, Sirius and Azkaban and all that complicated stuff. Fourth year, Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort. Fifth year, Umbridge. Sixth year, you. Seventh year, well, we just lived through that nightmare."

"Wow. You're like a magnet."

"I know."

"Sit down. Tell me about those things. They sound interesting."

Draco patted the spot right next to him on the couch. I quickly took the invite and sat down

Draco's POV:

I patted the seat next to me and Harry quickly sat down. He squirmed around in the seat a little until he got comfortable. When he was done, his knee was touching mine and his hand was inches from mine. My knee tingled from where he was touching me. I bit back a smile.

I watched and listened in awe as Harry explained each of his years at Hogwarts. I almost lost it when I found out he and Weasley used Polyjuice Potion and tricked me in our second year. But I couldn't stay mad. When I saw the worry in his eyes and he touched my hand, I felt all of my anger slip away. 

When he saw I was no longer mad, the glimmer in his eyes returned and he continued with his story. I loved to watch him as he got excited for a certain part or when his eyes sparkled with emotion or when he talked with hands to create emphasis. 

'Stop! You shouldn't be noticing these things!' a voice in the back of my head said. But I ignored it. At this point, I was used to noticing these things. Now, I just let it happen.

When I finally got out of my head, I realized he was at our fourth year. 

And he was crying.

"Harry!" I said.

"I feel like it's my fault. Cedric told me to take the trophy. If I hadn't wanted to be fair and nice, we wouldn't have grabbed it together. If we hadn't grabbed it together, he wouldn't have been there. He would be alive right now. He could be living his life and-"

"Harry. It's not your fault. You didn't know. It was out of your power. If you had known, I know you would've made different choices. But you didn't know. You can't keep blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault. If Cedric heard you right now, what would he say?"

"I-I just c-can't help i-it."

I slowly started to pull Harry into a hug. When he didn't protest, I pulled him into my chest. I held him there as he cried into my shirt. I whispered nice things in his ear so he would feel better. Soon enough, I felt him pulling out of my grip. I let him out of my arms. I was a little upset. I liked the way it felt. Having him in my arms. 

"Sorry." he said quietly.

"For what? You've been here for me so I did the same for you. There is nothing you need to thank me for."

Harry gave me a small smile.

"Now finish talking. I want to hear about your sixth year."

While Harry talked, I saw his sadness disappear. The glimmer in his eyes came back and he started talking with his hands again. I smiled when I saw all of his sadness was gone. And, I may be crazy, but I think he noticed. His smile widened as he held eye contact with me. 

And suddenly, there was an explosion of butterflies in my stomach.


	9. Chapter 8 (Confusion)

Draco's POV:  
I was sad when Harry left. I still tingled from when he hugged my goodbye. I didn't know what to make of this.

I used to hate him.

So what am I feeling now?

Is this what a real friendship makes you feel like?

No.

This is too... Warm and fuzzy.

But the feeling is so new.

Foreign.

I can't figure out.

But I can't ask someone.

Or can I?


	10. Chapter 9 (New Feelings)

Draco's POV:

"How oblivious can you be?" Hermione asked, a shocked look on her face.

"Just tell me already!!"

"I don't who this person is, despite my constant begging for you to tell me, but you clearly like them. The things you've been noticing and thinking. The way you act. All the signs are there."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"I... You... Yes. I like.... No! But I can't! It wouldn't work."

"Draco! Calm down!"

"What do I do now?"

"I can't tell you what to do because I'm not you. You have to do whatever you think you should do in this situation. I was just helping you figure out your feelings."

"Oh. Well, either way, thank you."

"Mhm." she said beofre she apparated.

"Shit." I said. "I like Harry fucking Potter."


	11. Chapter 10 (Panic)

Draco's POV:

It had been weeks since I realized I like Harry. And since realizing it, the feeling kept growing.

I felt empty when I wasn't with him. I loved seeing him. Just seeing his smile makes me smile. I get lost in his eyes. I've never felt this way before. Mean while, I'm sitting here pretending like I don't want him.

"Draco?" Harry said. He had apparated into my living room without me noticing. "Are you okay? You look upset."

"I'm okay." I said, feeling happier now that he was here. He looked tired. He had work today.

"You looked really upset."

"I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"...Okay."

"Draco!"

"Yeah?"

"You're clearly not okay. This is the third time you've spaced out in the past hour."

"Harry, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Why won't you telling me what's bothering you?"

"N-nothing is wrong. I'm fine!" I yelled.

He looked hurt and he started to get off of the couch. Without realizing it, tears started rolling down my face. Harry turned around when he heard my sniffle. His eyes widened when he saw me and he dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Draco, please talk to me."

"I don't even know why I'm crying right now."

Harry touched my shoulder. I looked at him and saw his eyes already on me. His eyes filled with worry, but still glimmering.

My eyes could've been deciving me, but I'm fairly certain that for a split second, Harry's eyes flicked down to my lips.

"H-harry." I whispered.

His eyes met mine again.

"Yes, Draco."

"I-I... l... like..."

"Like what?"

"I'd like it if you left!" I said, pushing the words out before I could think.

"Oh, okay." he said sadly.

He stood up and brushed off his robes. With one last look at me, he apparated out of my living room.

And I cried even more. Except now, I had a reason to be sad.


	12. Chapter 11 (Advice)

Harry's POV:

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"He likes you!!"

"What?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out."

"Well, what do I do now?"

"Date him, silly!"

"But, I've never asked anyone out before."

"There's a first for everything."

"You were supposed to be helpful, not cocky."

"Sorry. I say just go for it."

"Okay. Thanks 'Mione."

"No problem."


	13. Chapter 12 (Reunion)

Narrator's POV:

It had been two weeks since Draco and Harry last saw each other. Harry wanted to see Draco, but he wasn't sure if Draco wanted to see him. Draco wanted to see Harry, but he thought he scared him away. The two were both upset about the other person. Harry threw himself into work and Draco stopped talking to everyone, even his mother.

Harry was at work, and the minister was worried about the amount of security in Azkaban. Especially with the Death Eaters.

Draco was at home, about to visit his father in Azkaban. After taking a deep breath, Draco apparated to the outside of the huge building.

While Draco found his father and talked to him, Harry and Ron ended up going to Azkaban to see if the security really was a problem.

As Harry and Ron neared the floor Draco currently was, Draco said goodbye to his father.

When Harry and Ron finally walked into the hallway, they ran right into Draco. Ron walked around the blonde, but Harry and Draco stared at each other for some time.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." Draco finally said.

"I figured you didn't want to see me. You're the one who told me to leave."

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Use your brain."

Harry chuckled at the comment, but agreed.

"So...." Ron said Draco was gone.

"So what?"

"You were talking to Malfoy. Malfoy. And you, i don't know, were nice?"

"Draco and I have become friends."

"D-Draco!? You call him by his first name!?"

"Yeah."

"I know you have some, thing where you have to be Mr. Nice Guy, but to Malfoy?"

"He's not that bad. He was just under a lot of pressure."

"HA!! Pressure! I doubt it!"

"Know what, I don't need to explain myself to you. It's not like I'm asking your permisson to be friends with him. Think what you want, Ron."

"Calm down, mate. Let's just finish up here."

"Ok."

"Hi." Harry said after he had apparated into Draco's living room.

"Hi." Dracco responded weakly.

"What wrong with you?"

"Seeing my dad just messed me up. Even in Azkaban, he still finds ways to be, well, himself."

"What did he do?"

"He made a big deal of us being friends. He wants me to use you to get power and respect among wizards."

"Y-you don't-"

"No. I don't want power or respect or whatever."

"Sorry, I guess-"

"It's fine. I get it. Once a bully, always a bully." Draco said bitterly

"Draco, that's not what I meant."

"It's fine. I get it. You don't need to lie."

"Draco. I'm not lying."

"Okay..."

"Look at me. Draco Malfoy, look at me right now."

Draco slowly looked at the messy haired boy.

"I'm not lying."

"I said okay."

"Draco, everyone knows what okay really means."

"Okay."

"Stop being such a hard-headed prick."

"Okay."

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

Harry quickly pushed his lips onto Draco's. When he tried to pull away, Draco's brought his hand to Harry's head, letting his fingers get tangled in the boy's messy hair.

The boys went from one small kiss to a make out session in a matter of seconds.


	14. Chapter 13 (Confessions)

Narrator's POV:

When the boys finally pulled away, they immediately got red, realizing what happened. Although they were embarrassed, they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"I don't really know what to say, but I know I should say something." Harry said.

"Same here."

"What does this mean?"

"I-I don't know."

"Draco... I-I like y-you."

"I like you too."

Draco pressed his lips back onto Harry's, making Harry smile into the kiss.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Draco asked shakily.

"Yeah." Harry said, trying and failing to keep a huge smile off of his face.

"Bloody hell, you look like a kid in Honeydukes."

"In a way I kinda am."

"Harry..."

"Draco."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know. You thought I was lying. I had to do something to show you I wasn't and make you shut up. That was just the first thing that came to mind. Why? Did you not like it? Was it-"

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 14 (First Date)

Narrator's POV:

It had been a few days since Draco had asked Harry out on a date. Today, the two decided that they would do that. They also decided to have their date i the muggle world.

Harry apparated into Draco's living room and was shocked to find him in a long sleeved shirt. In summer. When they were going roller skating. At an outdoor roller rink.

"Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt?"

"Because I want to."

"But, it's summer."

"I burn very easily."

"Really? That's what you're worried about?"

"Yes."

"Go put on a t-shirt."

"No."

"We're not going anywhere until you put on a t-shirt."

"Yes, mother."

Draco walked into his room. A few minutes later, he emerged wearing a t-shirt...

And a hoodie.

"Draco!"

"If I get hot I'll take it off. But right now, this is the best your getting."

"Let's just go before I go back home."

"What?" Draco asked sadly.

"It was a joke. Calm down."

"Oh... okay."

"Let's go."

Draco grabbed the shorter boy's arm and the two apparated.

Harry smiled when he saw the roller rink from around the corner. Draco looked terrified.

"It's okay. Come on." Harry said.

"B-but muggles don't have magic."

"It's not magic. It's basically weird shoes with wheel on the bottom."

"What do I do with them?"

"Well first, you need to borrow a pair."

"How do I do that?"

"Follow me."

Harry got their roller skates. He handed a pair to Draco and stood their, looking dumbfounded.

"How do I put them on?"

"Like normal shoes."

"But-"

"Draco, put them on."

Harry quickly put on the shoes and laced them. Draco, taking longer as he was trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked when Draco had finished lacing his skates.

"No."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

Harry helped Draco up and the two of them skated onto the rink. Well, Harry skated and Draco hobbled.

After a second, Harry had completely gotten the hang of it. Draco, on the other hand, had already fallen.

Harry helped the bigger boy up and helped stabilize him. As soon as he let go of Draco's arm, Draco grabbed Harry's arm. He clung to Harry as they went around the rink.

"How are you so good at this?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I went ice skating in the winter and this really isn't much different."

"But... it's so hard."

"Have you ever ice skated?"

Draco stayed silent.

"Draco! You never went ice skating!?"

"No." he said quietly.

"Oh, well, it okay. I'll teach you how."

"You'll teach me how to ice skate?"

"No! I'll teach you how to roller skate!"

"But, you've never roller skated before."

"Roller skating and ice skating are basically the same thing."

"But this has wheels and-"

"Draco. Shut up and let me teach you."

"That wasn't so bad." Harry said as the boys gave the roller skate back.

"Tell that to my butt."

"If you had let me teach you, you wouldn't have fallen so much."

"But... it's scary."

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

"We're never doing this again."

"Okay!"

When the two of them were away from all the muggles, they apparated back to Draco's house.

As soon as they entered the living room, Draco ripped the hoodie off. He threw the hoodie on the couch and wiped the sweat off the top of his forehead. Harry's eyes fell on the dark mark on Draco's arm, and he finally put two-and-two together. Draco caught Harry staring at the mark and quickly hid his arm.

"That's why you didn't want to wear a t-shirt?" Harry asked, taking a step closer to Draco.

"What... Oh... That.... No..."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"It's just so-"

"No! I don't care what you have to say. I like it on you. It's like my scar. Yes, it's a constant reminder of your horrible past. But it's also a constant reminder of how strong you are. Of how your past made you who you are now. Just because everyone else sees the bad in it, you need to see the good. Because it's part of you, regardless of if it's on your body."

"Harry. When I see it all I think is how bad-"

"Shut up, Draco. Listen to me."

"It's just, so hard."

"I never said you had to become perfect at it. And I never said you had to do it now. It's something to work on."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for always knowing what to say."

"That's why I'm here." Harry said as he closed the space between him and Draco and he grabbed Draco's arm.

Harry looked at the mark on the boy's arm before quickly placing his lips in the middle of the mark. The small kiss on the mark sent sparks all over Draco's body, but oddly enough, he loved it.


	16. Chapter 15 (Official)

Narrator's POV

It had been a few weeks since Harry and Draco had been on their first date. They had gone on a few more, but they weren't official. They had kissed a few more times and they would cuddle a lot, but neither one of them had asked to make things official.

The the past two weeks they had went to a free concert, got breakfast, and went mini golfing. All in the muggle world, of course. Harry liked getting to really see London, seeing as he couldn't do that with the Durselys. Draco was fascinated by the muggle world, and the two could be open about whatever they had going on since no one knew them. Plus, Harry loved how cute Draco looked whenever they went somewhere new and Draco was fascinated.

Right now, the boys were getting back from bowling. Draco lost, but he didn't really care. Harry looked so cute and happy when he had beat him.

The two were talking about where they could go next. Well, Harry was naming different things in the muggle world and explaining them to Draco, while Draco felt both fascinated and confused.

Finally, Harry decided just to go to a park. They settled on a date a few days from then and Harry left.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked after he had apparated into Draco's house.

"Yeah. I just need shoes."

Harry smiled when he noticed Draco wearing a t-shirt.

"What's with the weird smile?" Draco asked when he noticed Harry.

"I just, like that shirt."

Draco looked at his shirt, feeling a bit confused, but then realized what Harry meant.

"Oh, I decided to finally do something different."

"I like it. It suits you."

"Can we stop talking about my shirt and go to the park? I wanna know what it is!"

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and apparated to a park. He had actually did research so he could take Draco to a big, fun park. He didn't necessarily know where he was, he just knew that he was at a park somewhere in the country.

"What is all of this?" Draco asked.

"This is a park. There are slides, monkey bars, swings-"

"It looks dangerous."

"Don't worry. I'm here."

Draco cautiously stepped towards the swings.

"How do these work?"

"Sit down."

"Where?"

"There." Harry said, pointing at the swing.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look safe."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Now sit down."

Draco slowly sat down on the swing.

"What now?"

"Hold on to these." Harry said, placing Draco's hands on the chains holding the swing up.

"What now?"

"Hold on tight and sit up straight."

"What now."

Instead of answering, Harry pushed Draco. Draco screamed as the swing started moving.

"Shhh." Harry said. "It's fine. This is what's supposed to happen."

"This is actually fun."

"What? Didn't you trust my judgement?"

"Well, yes. But it's hard to have complete faith in you when I have absolutely no clue what I'm even getting into."

"Draco. Have I ever lead you wrong?"

"Roller skating."

"That was not my fault! You decided to be a hard-headed prick and not let me help you."

Draco chose that moment to jump off the swing.

"Draco!!" Harry yelled, worried about the blonde.

Draco started laughing. "Th-that'll t-teach y-you to be r-r-rude!!" he said between laughs.

"That was not funny! You could've gotten hurt!"

"But I didn't."

Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

"Awww, Harry. Come on. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"What are you willing to do?"

"Anything. Just as long as it's not too extreme."

"I'll forget about it if you be my boyfriend."

"Done." Draco said, closing the space between him and Harry.

Draco placed his lips onto Harry's and Harry immediately returned the kiss. They both melted into the kiss, not caring that they were in public. Although, they did care enough to not let the kiss last too long. When they pulled away, they were wearing identical smiles.

"I've had enough fun at the park." Draco said, grabbing Harry's arm and apparating back to his house.


	17. Chapter 16 (Reveals)

Narrator's POV:

"Draco!!" Harry yelled, loud enough for Ron and Hermione to hear from their spot in the distance.

Draco started laughing. "Th-that'll t-teach y-you to be r-r-rude!!" he said between laughs.

"That was not funny! You could've gotten hurt!"

"But I didn't."

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

"Awww, Harry. Come on. What can I do to make it up to you?" Draco asked

"What are you willing to do?"

"Anything. Just as long as it's not too extreme."

"I'll forget about it if you be my boyfriend."

"Done." Draco said, closing the space between him and Harry.

Draco placed his lips onto Harry's and didn't pull away. They didn't seem to care not that they were in public. The kiss didn't last too long. When they pulled away, they were wearing identical smiles.

"I've had enough fun at the park." Draco said, grabbing Harry's arm and apparating.

When Ron looked at Hermione, he was shocked to her smiling. Of course Hermione already knew that they liked each other and that they had been going out on dates. No one had told Ron, though.

"What did I just watch?" Ron asked.

"Ron, do not tell Harry, or anyone for that matter, that you saw that."

"Did you know?"

"I knew that they liked each other. And I knew that they had been going out on dates. I didn't know that this was going to happen, though."

"How could you not tell me?"

"Harry was scared you'd stop being his friend if you knew."

"So, was he just not gonna tell me?"

"He was. He was just gonna wait until he knew exactly what was going on between them. So my guess is sooner rather than later, he'll tell you. And when he does, you will not tell you saw that. You will be supportive and be happy for him."

"But it's Malfoy!"

"Draco isn't as bad as you think. He has feeling too, you know. The only reason you don't like him is because of his last name."

"He bullied us all through school!"

"Because he was scared of what his father would do if he didn't! There are two sides to every story, Ronald. If you took some time to hear Draco's side, you wouldn't hate him. Fuck, you might even like him as a person."

"All Malfoy's are bad. And that goes for anyone who has any Malfoy in them."

"I can't anymore! I'm not a mudblood! My grandmother was a squib and related to Leta Lestrange! That means I'm a half-blood and I'm related to Draco! But am I terrible!? Was Tonks terrible!? Was Sirius terrible!?"

"Well, when you put it like that-"

"No! I'm done! You can find me when you finally start using your head!"

Hermione apparated away and left Ron standing there, confused and hurt.


	18. Chapter 17 (No More Secrets)

Harry's POV

Draco and I were sitting on his couch, cuddling, when Hermione apparated into the living room. Draco and I smiled from our spots on the couch.

"Hermione! Great news!"

"You're dating?" she asked, cutting me off.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"That park you were at is very close to my parents' house."

"Could you see us from the house?"

"No. When I left I saw you."

"Isn't it great?"

"Ummm...."

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"Ron was with me."

Draco and I let go of each other and sat upright.

"He's not happy."

"Shit!" I yelled, collapsing back onto the couch.

"Harry, it's okay." my boyfriend said to me, looking worried.

"No it's not! He probably hates me for keeping this a secret and being gay and liking you and-"

"If it makes you feel any better," Hermione started. "I got really annoyed and told him that I'm part Malfoy."

"How did he take it?"

"I don't really know. He was kinda hard to read."

"I'm gonna lose my first friend."

"Harry, it'll be okay." Draco said, trying to pull me up.

"How do you know?" I asked as Draco finally pulled me up and put his arms around me.

"I don't. I'm just trying to help."

"It's not working."

"Oh." Draco said sadly. "What'll help?"

"I don't know."

"Harry, I'm trying to be a good boyfriend here, but you're making it really hard." Draco said, dropping his arms from around me.

"Do you know what'll help?"

"What?"

"Put your arms back around me."

Draco smiled and put his arms back around me. I put my arms around his torso and burried my head in his chest, taking in his scent.

"You two are cute." Hermione said.

I mumbled thanks. It probably came out really muffled because I had my head buried in Draco's chest.

Hermione apparated away and I felt Draco's hand come up to my head. He started playing with my hair. He laid back on the couch, bringing me with him.


	19. Chapter 18 (Unveiling)

Harry's POV

I walked up to the Burrow and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door and nervously waited for a response. To my relief, Molly opened the door.

"Harry! Dear! What a pleasant surprise! We haven't seen you sense the war! Come in, come in!"

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley."

"So, what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to Ron."

"Go right up. He's in his room."

"Thank you."

I made my way up the many step that lead to Ron's room. I knocked on the door. When he opened the door, he looked shocked to see me.

"Hey, Ron. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, mate."

I walked into Ron's room and sat down on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I don't know."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Hermione told me you saw me and Draco at the park."

"Oh, that. Yeah."

"Look, I just wanted to say-"

"Hermione explained everything. I don't accept it, but I understand."

"Y-you don't accept it?"

"No."

"What does that mean for our friendship?"

"I don't think we should speak for awhile."

"O-okat."

I got up and walked out of Ron's room. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked when I came back downstairs

"That wasn't long."

"I just had to run something by him for work."

"Oh. Well, come by anytime. We've all missed your company."

"Will do, Mrs. Weasley."

I quickly left the burrow and apparated back to my house.

Draco's POV

It had been a few hours since I had seen Harry. He said he was going to something called 'The Burrow.' He said he'd be back when he was done, but it's been hours.

I decided to check his house.

I apparated to the front door. I know we're dating, but I still wanted to be polite. I knocked on the door. A few minutes later, I knocked again. And again.

"Harry? It's Draco. Are you here?"

I thought I heard a noise from inside the house, but it was too quiet.

"Harry!?"

When I still hadn't been answered, I unlocked the door.

"Harry?" I said as I stepped inside.

Nothing.

I looked all over the house and didn't find him anywhere.

I apparated to the Burrow.

It turns out the Burrow is a big, unstable looking house that the Weasley's live in.

I knocked on the door and prayed someone decent would answer.

The girl, Ginny, opened the door.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if Harry was still here. We were, uhh, supposed to hang out but he never showed up. He said he was coming here and I thought he could still be here."

"Harry hasn't been here. I would know if he had been."

"Oh. well, uh-"

"Ginny!? Who's at the door?" Ron asked, as he came into view.

Ron saw me and his eyes darkened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if Harry was still here. I haven't seen him since he said he was coming here."

"He left hours ago."

"Harry was here!? Why did no one tell me!?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know where he is." I said, ignoring Ginny.

"Did you check his house?"

"Yeah. There was nothing."

"Was the invisibility cloak there?"

"I-I don't remember. I wasn't looking for it. I was looking for Harry."

Ron rolled his eyes but said, "Lets go."

I grabbed the red head's arm and we appeared outside the house.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Ginny asked

"Ginny! What are you doing here!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I came to see Harry."

"Ginny, leave."

"And why should I?"

"Know what, do whatever you want. Just stay out of the way."

Ron unlocked the door and motioned for us to be quiet.

The three of us silently stepped inside the house. Ron motioned for Ginny to stay on the main floor while we went up the stairs.

Ron and I went to opposite ends of the hallway and silently opened doors. The first room was empty. I looked at Ron and saw he didn't find anything either. We moved to the next doors. If Harry wasn't in any of these rooms and he wasn't downstairs, then we would have no clue where he is.

I took a deep breath before twisting the door handle and opening the door.


	20. Chapter 19 (Found)

Previously

The three of us silently stepped inside the house. Ron motioned for Ginny to stay on the main floor while we went up the stairs.

Ron and I went to opposite ends of the hallway and silently opened doors. The first room was empty. I looked at Ron and saw he didn't find anything either. We moved to the next doors. If Harry wasn't in any of these rooms and he wasn't downstairs, then we would have no clue where he is.

I took a deep breath before twisting the door handle and opening the door.

Harry's POV:

The door handle twisted and the door opened. Outside stood my boyfriend. Lots of different looks went across his face when he saw me. Worry, relief, happiness, confusion.

Then, I sniffled.

Draco walked into my room and sat on my bed. He examined my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing."

"Harry, your face is stained with tears and your eyes are not just red, but puffy. You're not fooling anyone with that lie."

"He doesn't accept it. He doesn't want to be friends." I whispered with tears welling back up in my eyes.

Draco pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to blink back my tears, but that only resulted in them falling.

"Harry. It'll be okay. You still have Hermione and Luna and Neville."

"He was my first friend." I whispered.

"I know it hurts. But soon, you'll feel better and you'll realize that it was probably for the better."

"I want my best friend back."

I know, Harry."

Draco started running his fingers through my hair. He kissed the top of my head a few times.

"Hey, mate." I heard Ron say.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I asked

"Mal... erm... Draco came by wondering where you were. You really gave us a scare."

"Why are you still here?"

"I heard what you said. And I saw the way M-Draco handled it. I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I just didn't think Draco was capable of feeling emotion. No offence."

"None taken." Draco said.

"I mean, I still need time to fully process it, but I don't want to lose my best friend either."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, mate."

"I told you it'd be fine. You should really start listening to me." Draco said.

"Draco, that was not needed."

"I know." he mumbled as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey! That is so far away from my lips!"

Draco chuckled as he put his lips on mine and softly kissed them.

"Harry?" a familiar voice said.

I pulled away from Draco to see Ginny standing next to Ron in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came with Ron and Malfoy. And then I see that. What is going on?"

"Ginny, we really need to talk."

After nearly having to wrestle Draco, he let me get out of my bed and walk over to Ginny.

"Come with me."

I walked downstairs and into the living room with Ginny following me.

"Ginny, I owe you an explanation."

"Why did he kiss you?"

"Ginny, I need to tell you the whole story."

"Why!? Just explain to me what I just saw!"

"Ginny, I'm bisexual. I've known it for years. But, I was scared to come out. I apologize, but I used not only you but Cho to hide it. All these years, I feel like I have established a relationship with you, just not a romantic one. I completely understand if you hate me. And I'm not going to beg you to forgive me because I know it's entirely up to you. I'm with Draco. I've like him for quite some time and he likes me. We've been talking for a few weeks and we decided to become official yesterday. That is why I haven't talked to you since the war. I've been spending time with Draco."

"Why him?"

"I couldn't really tell you. I started to like him while we were at school. And, I just, never stopped."

"Does he treat you good?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. Whether it's with me or not, doesn't really matter. Yes, I would've preferred if it were with me, but I'll get over it. I'm happy for you. Really."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course, Harry."


	21. Chapter 20 (Malfoy Family Reunion)

Narrator's POV

It had been two weeks since Harry had told Ginny and Ron about him and Draco. Surprisingly, things were pretty normal between all of them. Of course, no one ever mentioned Draco or anything Malfoy related. Until, today that is.

"So, tell us, what's going on with you and Draco." Hermione asked.

"Well, I took him on his first picnic."

"He's never been on a picnic!?" Ron asked.

"Nope. He hasn't done a lot of things. He's never went ice skating. But I already told him we're doing that when it gets cold."

"What else have you done?"

"Well, everywhere we go is in the muggle world. We've gone to the zoo, we went to the beach, and I taught him how to ride a bike."

"What's a zoo?" Ginny asked.

"What's a bike?" Ron asked.

While Harry explained a bike to Ron, Hermione explained a zoo to Ginny.

"The muggle world sounds weird." Ginny said.

"Yeah. Why use a bike to get places when you can fly, or apparate!!"

"Muggles don't know about those things, Ron." Hermione said.

"Oh."

"Do you and Draco have anything planned to do soon?" Hermione asked

"Well, he has this family reunion that he wants me to go to, but I'm not sure if I should go. I don't know how I feel about being surrounded by a bunch of Malfoys. No offence, 'Mione."

"None taken."

"C'mon, mate. You've gotta go." Ron said.

"I don't feel completely comfortable with the idea."

"What if I go with you and Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Think about it like this, Draco probably doesn't want to do it either. If he brings us, he'll have an excuse to not really talk to them."

"Hermione, give me your brain."

"And trade it for yours!? Absolutely not!"

"How do you feel about Hermione coming to your family reunion, thing, with us?" Harry asked Draco when he saw him later

"Why would Hermione be coming? No one but me knows that we're related."

"Because, I don't really know if I feel comfortable being 100% surrounded by a bunch of people I don't know."

"You're scared of my family."

"W-what? No!"

"It's okay. Hermione can come too. I don't really care. I just want you there with me."

"Okay. Thanks, Draco."

"I'm having second thoughts." Harry said.

"It's okay." Draco said.

"We'll be next to you the whole time." Hermione said

"Can you stop doing a better job than me at comforting him?" Draco asked playfully.

"Well, you obviously can't so I have to pick up your slack." Hermione said, with a playful smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Harry said suddenly. Draco and Hermione looked at Harry questioningly. "Sorry. I'm just really nervous."

"We'll be with you the whole time." Draco said. "I'll do everything I can to keep my family out of your grill. And if at any point you want to leave, I'll do everything I can to get you out of there. I promise. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, still feeling a little anxious.

"I've never broken my promises to you, Harry. I'm not planning on starting now."

"Okay. Let's just, get this over with."

Harry and Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and they apparated to a park.

"Why are we at a park?" Harry asked.

"I might've given my mom the idea."

"You're amazing."

"I know."

Harry gave Draco a playful scoff which Draco quickly wiped away with a quick peck on Harry's lips.

"Let's go, you two." Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione followed Draco. They ended up under a pavilion.

"Mom!?" Draco yelled.

"You're here!" his mom yelled back, appearing from behind a table. "With friends?"

"No offence, but a lot of the family annoys me. And you said I could bring a friend or two."

"I expected Goyle or Pansy."

"Do you have a problem with Harry and Hermione?"

"Of course not. I'm just worried about the relatives."

"I already told them I'm leaving their sides so nothing should happen."

"Good, good. I don't mean to be bothersome, but this thing is supposed to start soon and I can't get everything set up."

Harry, Draco, and Hermione all pulled out their wands and Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you."

The four of them all set up everything in a matter of two minutes. They were sliding their wands back into their pockets when the first few people apparated into the pavilion.

"Welcome, welcome." Narcissa said.

"Narcissa, nice to see you...." someone Harry didn't recognize said, trailing off as their eyes drifted in his direction. "Harry Potter."

"Ah, yes. I would introduce you but you all seem to know exactly who he is." Narcissa said.

"Why is he here? He is not family?" someone else asked.

"And the girl. Who is the girl?" an old looking man asked

"Harry is the reason Draco and I aren't in Azkaban right now. Therefore, I am in great debt to him. As this fact stands and he is friends with my son, he is to be welcomed here. As for his friend, she is welcome as well."

No one said anything.

Draco nudged Harry's side and the messy haired boy looked up at the blonde. Draco motioned for them to go to the playground. Harry tugged on the sleeve of Hermione's robes and the three of them walked away.

When they got to the playground, Draco stared laughing.

"Why is this funny!?" Hary demanded.

"They were speechless." Draco laughed.

"Draco!!"

"Sorry, if you actually knew my family, you'd find this just as funny."

Harry sat down on a swing, feeling stressed. "I shouldn't have agreed to this." he said quietly.

Draco quickly stopped laughing and frowned.

"Nothing happened. I promise-"

"Draco, just shut up." Harry said with an edge in his voice.

"S-sorry. I wanted to help..."

Harry looked up at his boyfriend and saw his eyes were glossy.

"I didn't mean to be mean, Draco. I'm just anxious."

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Draco... You know I'm not at these kinds of things. Please stop being a hard headed prick and accept my apology."

Draco laughed at his boyfriend plea.

Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"What if someone sees?" Harry asked

"They're all too busy yelling at each other."

"For as cute a you two really are," Hermione started, causing the boys the jump. "can you not do this here?"

"But look at my boyfriend! He's too cute not to cuddle!" Draco whined, causing Harry's face to burn pink.

"Let go of each other, you imbeciles."

The couple unhurriedly let go of each other.

Hermione dragged them to a more private area of the park.

"You may resume."

Draco quickly put one of his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him onto his side, placing a small kiss on top of his head.

"Ron could learn a thing or two from this."

"What?" Harry said.

"He needs some help with his flirting and stuff."

"Hermione, we're not teaching Ron how to be more romantic."

"Hmph."

The three stayed away for awhile. Harry and Draco cuddling while Hermione was across from them. They only left when they heard Narcissa calling Draco's name.

The three of them walked out from their hiding spot and rejoined everybody else.

"Draco, we have to say hello to Rodolphus."

"I can't leave them."

"Why not?"

"They'll get eaten alive. At least if they stick with me, they'll be a little safer."

"Draco, it's a family reunion. You can't spend the whole time with your guests."

"If Rodolphus comes here, I will surely greet him. But I refuse to leave my friends."

"Stubborn like your father." the group heard Narcissa grumble as she walked away.

"Sorry." Draco said.

"You just made your mother and probably Rodolphus mad just to keep your promise to Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah. So?" Draco said, as he looked at his shoes to hide a blush.

"He's a keeper." Hermione said to Harry, making Harry blush as well.


	22. Chapter 21 (Malfoy Family Reunion)

Narrator's POV

It had been two hours and the family reunon was in full swing. No one had said anything about Harry or Hermione's presence. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were peacefully sitting at a table, talking, when Rodolphus approached them.

"Draco." he said.

"Uncle." Draco responded.

"I hear you refused to speak to me earlier."

"I was being a good friend. I promised them I wouldn't leave their sides and I wasn't planning on breaking that promise."

Now, Rodolphus noticed Harry and Hermione. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter." he said, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

"Stop thinking whatever you're thinking, Uncle. He managed to keep me and my mother out of Azkaban. We owe him."

"What about Lucius?"

"They hated him." Harry spoke up. "Believe me, I tried. But nothing I said could save him."

"I see. What about this one?"

"A friend of Harry's."

"And why is she here?"

"Again, we owe him."

"Hmph. If it were me, I'd just kill him. I mean, he deserves it. He killed The Dark Lord."

"Tom killed himself by not listening when I told him that the Elder Wand would not work for him." Harry said, getting visibly annoyed.

"How dare you speak The Dark Lord's wretched name!"

"I'm being honest. Last time I checked, it wasn't a crime."

"And when was the last time you checked?"

"A few days ago, actually. Being an Auror really isn't all it's cut out to be."

Hermione kicked Harry's leg from under the table and gave him a look that said, 'Stop it.'

"Cocky, now are we?"

"Uncle, please stop. If you do something rash, you'll be found and sent back to Azkaban."

"At least I know the people there are loyal."

"Uncle! Leave!"

Before anyone could do anything, Rodolphus had pulled out his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

The spell hit Draco and he fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

Harry quickly pulled out his own wand and disarmed the man.

Everyone was watching them, some in awe and others in horror. A few even had their wands pointed at Harry.

"You don't wanna know what I can do to you." Harry grumbled, feeling anger rise in his chest.

Everyone looked amused at the boy's threat.

Someone started shouting a spell but before they could finish Harry yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

Rodolphus' chest burst open and blood started going everywhere. Harry dropped his wand when he realized what he just did. Draco looked at him wide eyed from the ground. Hermione got out of her seat and stood next to him, partially shelding him. Draco stood up and grabbed Harry's wand. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him away from his family, Hermione following right behind them. They returned to their 'hiding spot.'

"I-I can't believe I just did that. I-I vowed never to use that spell again. He... Snape is the only one who knows how to reverse it. He-he's gonna die. I just killed him. Oh my god. I can't-"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, stopping Harry's murmurs to himself. "Th-that's the spell? The one that finally made you get rid of that book?"

"Yeah."

"You used that on me." Draco mumbled.

"YOU USED THAT ON HIM!?!" Hermione yelled.

"It was our sixth year. In our sixth year, I was focused on hating him."

"Oh my god. I'm surprised he would even think about liking you after that!"

"Hermione. Be quiet."

"How could you use that spell!?"

"I didn't know what it did the first time!"

"You shouldn't have used that spell in the first place! It's completely made up! The fact that you used it once is bad enough! And now, you-"

"SHUT UP, HERMIONE! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Harry screamed.

"Harry-" Draco started, reaching out for his boyfriend's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Harry said, shaking.

"Harry-"

"Stop!!"

Harry fell to his knees as he broke down in tears. Draco immediately joined his lover on the ground. Slowly, Draco put his arms around Harry, scared that he would protest at any moment. When Harry didn't say anything, Draco pulled the boy into his chest. Harry buried his head into Draco's chest and sobbed. Draco stared at Hermione, silently begging her to help him. Hermione stared back at Draco, looking competly lost.

Draco sighed and brought his hand to Harry's head and ran his fingers through his hair. He lifted Harry's face enough for him to be able to kiss his forehead. Draco continued to do this until he didn't hear anymore sobs coming from his boyfriend. Slowly, Draco lifted Harry's face all the way up.

"Feel better?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." Harry whispered back.

"Good. Now talk to me. Why did you use that spell again? Why did you just break down?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears again and he looked away from Draco. "Don't be mad." he whispered.

Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands and held it right in front of his, making sure Harry couldn't look away from him.

"I could never be mad at you. I just want to know what is running through your head so I can help."

"I was scared. I didn't know what him, or anyone, was gonna do. That was the first thing I could think of that would scare them off. And then, after I did it, I remembered just how bad it was, the spell. And then, I remembered that I used it on you. I did that to you, Draco. I almost killed you. And, you're here, loving me, and I haven't treated you right. Hermione was right. You shouldn't like me after I did that to you. But you do. And then I used that spell right in front of you and now you probably hate me because you realizing how bad I am for you. I cause trouble everywhere. Fuck, it's my fault the second war even happened. And now I have PTSD and anytime there's any danger I freak out and over react. And-"

Draco gave Harry a soft kiss on his lips.

"Shut up, you green eyed idiot." Draco mumbled.

"W-what?"

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I don't give a shit what we did to each other at school. We're not there anymore. We can be and do whatever out here. If I want to love you, I'm gonna love you. If I want to put our past behind us, no matter how bad and messy, I'm gonna do that. And, Harry, that's exactly what I wanna do. I wanna forget we ever hated each other and be with you. I don't give a shit what doubts you have, that's what's gonna happen. As for your PTSD, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to be a burden."

"You could never be a burden. I'm choosing you. And I know damn well who you are. I know damn well that there's always something with you. But guess what, I don't give a shit. You'll never be a burden to me. I want to be there. I want you to trust me with everything. Get rid of all these stupid worries you have. Guess what else, they're all stupid and full of shit. I wanna help you through this. Fuck, I wanna help you and be there for everything. I don't care how big or small. I want to be there for everything. You hear me? Everything. So get your head out of your ass and see that."

"B-but."

"I love you, Harry. I love you so damn much. It hurts how much I love you. It hurts me to see you hurt, It hurts me to see you worry. It hurts me to see you anything other than happy. I've never felt like this for anyone else. Never. You need to realize that this is how I feel and nothing is changing that."

"Dray...?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Draco couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across his face. The couple kissed each other passionately. Hermione smiled down at the two, happy that Harry had seen the good in Draco and gotten him.

None of them noticed Narcissa Malfoy hiding behind a tree, eyes wide with the information she had just heard.


	23. Chapter 22 (Discoveries)

Narrator's POV

Harry, Draco, and Hermione stayed hidden for awhile. Draco and Harry were sitting on the ground, cuddling. Well, more like Harry was clinging to his boyfriend's torso and Draco was playing with Harry's hair, giving him the occasional kiss. After what felt like an hour had passed and they were all still alive, they decided to just leave. Harry and Draco went to Draco's house and Hermione went to the Burrow.

When they finally left, Narcissa felt her senses come back and she came out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. Slowly, she made her way back to the reunion, only to find everyone was gone. Well, everyone but Rodolphus. He still laid dead on the floor.

Narcissa sighed and apparated to her son's house. She knocked on the door and heard rustling around inside. A few minutes passed before Draco opened the door.

"Oh, hello, mother."

"Hi, Draco."

"Why are you here? Isn't the reunion still going on?"

"No. After Harry killed Rodolphus, everyone separated."

"Harry feels very bad about that."

"It's honestly okay. He tortured you so, in a way, he had it coming."

"Are you really not mad?"

"No."

In truth, Narcissa was furious. Rodolphus was very important to her. But her love and care for her son overpowered that. And if Draco really did love Harry Potter and want to be with him, Narcissa wasn't going to make things difficult.

"Can you tell Harry that I am not mad?"

"Yes, mother."

Narcissa Malfoy apparated away and left Draco standing in the door. He closed the door and walked back into the living room.

"You can come out now." Draco said.

Harry took the invisibility cloak off and threw it on the floor. He plopped down on the couch next to Draco.

"What did your mom want?"

"To say she isn't mad at you for killing Rodolphus."

"Really!?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are."

Harry looked up at Draco, thinking for awhile.

"Dray?" he finally asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we cuddle?"

Draco smiled and pulled Harry into his chest.

"We can always cuddle."

All the while, Narcissa stood outside and watched the two boys. Even though she already knew, she was still shocked to see how close the two really were. That would explain the trials and the reunion. But why wouldn't Draco tell her?

Inside, the boys had no clue they were being watched. They were too busy talking and giving each other occasional kisses.

The boys ended up falling asleep on the couch. When Narcissa saw this, she finally left. Draco and Harry slept cuddling all night. When Draco woke up, he smiled when he noticed his boyfriend still in his arms.


	24. Chapter 23 (Oh No)

Just a little bit of information you'll need before you start reading this chapter. It has been a few weeks since the family reunion. Draco and Harry have basically been spending every moment they could together. They still hadn't told anyone else about them. Narcissa still hadn't mentioned her knowledge to her son.

Draco's POV

I woke up to a soft pare of lips pressing against my forehead. I fluttered my eyes open and saw my boyfriend smiling at me.

"Good moring, Dray."

"Morning." I said, still sounding tired but still ultimatly happy.

"You're morning voice is really cute."

"What do you mean?"

"You sound really sexy."

I pulled Harry closer to me.

"You like that?" I whispered in his ear

"Yeah." Harry mumbled in response.

I just chuckled and snuggled into Harry's back, feeling how warm he was.

"You give good cuddles." Harry mumbled.

"Shhhh. We're going back to sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Drayyyy." Harry whined.

"Hmmm?" I said, not opening my eyes.

"You stopped cuddling me."

Only then did I realize I didn't have my boyfriend in my arms.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You just get to make us breakfast."

"Harry, you know I can't cook." I whined.

"I'm gonna help."

"Do we have to?"

"Come on, Dray. We can stay in bed and cuddle all day if you do."

"What are we waiting for!?"

I shot out of bed and left my boyfriend laughing at my sudden outburst.

"Come on! I want cuddles!"

Harry got out of bed and grabbed my hand as he made his way to the kitchen.

"We'll just do something easy. Eggs and toast." he said

"If you say so."

I watched Harry as prepped everything. He cracked the eggs into a bowl and looked at me.

"Beat these together until the whites and the yolks are completely combined."

"How do I do that?"

Harry quickly showed me how and I think I did what he told me to do. When I was done, I turned around to see him putting bread in the toaster. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You know, this would be much easier and faster if we used our wands." I said.

"I know."

Harry turned around so he was facing me.

"There's that pretty face I love so much." I said.

A small blush spread across his face as I kissed his temples.

"Stop. I have to go make the eggs."

Slowly, I let go of Harry. He walked over to the stove and turned it on. He found a pan and put it on the stove.

"Dray, when the toast comes up, put two pieces on each plate and put jam on them."

"Okay."

While I put jam on the toast, Harry finished the eggs. He giggled when he saw me.

"Dray, how do you have jam in your hair?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't usually have to do these things."

Harry chuckled as he pulled out his wand. Immediately, my hands felt less sticky and my hair less clumpy.

"Thank you." I said sheepishly.

"Of course. I'm not cuddling with a sticky anything."

We ate the food and it wasn't half bad. As soon as Harry put the dishes in the sink, I started pulling on Harry's sleeve.

"Can we go cuddle?" I whined.

"You're so needy."

"Harry, I wanna cuddle!!"

"Merlin's Beard, c'mon if it means that much to you."

I instantly picked up Harry. He giggled as I carried him to my room and flopped down on the bed, still holding him. Harry readjusted himself but soon enough we were both comfortable and talking. I had one arm around Harry's waist and the other laced in his hair. Harry had both of his arms around my torso and his face buried in the crook of my neck. We talked, dozed, and he set up movies to play. All day. It was perfect.

Until my mom apparated into my room and saw us.


	25. Chapter 24 (Talking)

Draco's POV

"M-mom!?" I asked as I shoved Harry away and sat up on bed.

"I'll come back."

My mom apparated out of my room and I looked over at Harry. He looked slightly upset.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to push you away like that. My mom scared me, that's all. I love you."

"Dray?"

"Yeah."

"Go talk to your mom."

"O-okay."

I got out of bed and quickly made myself presentable. I took a deep breath and looked at Harry. He just nodded at me. Before I could talk myself out of it, I apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Mom!?" I yelled. My voice echoed through the house. It was a minute before my mom appeared.

"Draco?" she said.

"Hi, mother. I think we should talk."

"What is it you need to say?"

"Well, what you just saw, with Harry and I." 

"Draco, I already knew. I found out at the family reunion. I was waiting for you to tell me."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Draco, go back to him. We can talk about this later, if you so desire."

"Are you sure?"

"Draco, go."

I apparated out of the Manor and back to my house. I smiled when I saw my adorable boyfriend asleep with a small smile. Quickly, I changed into different, more comfortable, clothes and laid down in bed. I got under the covers as carefully as possible. I snuggled up next to Harry and put on of my arms around his waist. Shortly after, I was asleep.

"Mother!?"

"Hello, Draco."

"I would like to talk to you."

"Is this about Harry?"

"Yes."

"...alright."

"You said you know about us."

"I did. At the family reunion, I tried to find you and I did. It was when Harry was crying and you were trying to help. I heard everything you said to him. I saw you kiss him. I didn't know if you wanted me to know or not, so I decided that since you are an adult, I'd trust you and let you make your own decisions."

"Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"That I didn't tell you? That I'm gay? That I'm dating Harry Potter?"

"No, Draco. I am not mad. About any of it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well that makes this a lot easier."

"Tell me about him."

"What?"

"Tell me about your relationship."

"Oh." I felt my face get red. "Well, he's very clingy. He loves to spend as much time as he can with me. It's quite cute. He's also very kind and caring. He's there every time I need him and he always know exactly what to say. He takes me places in the muggle world so I can understand his life better. I honestly trust him with my life. We tell each other everything, no matter how sad, happy, good, bad, or ugly. And I love the way his eyes always sparkle. Especially when he's happy. I love him a lot. And his looks are a plus." I said, forgetting that I was with my mother.

"He seems to be exactly what you need."

My face got red when I realized that I just said all that to my mother.

"Where is he now?"

"He has work today."

"Will you get to see him?"

"Yes. He comes to my house after work everyday so he can see me."

"What do you do?"

"He usually just tells me about work. He'll make us food and we'll eat it together. We, uh, cuddle on the couch. Sometimes we fall asleep so he'll stay the night."

"Seems like you really like him."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll let you go back home so you'll be ready when Harry arrives."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Draco, I can see you're beyond happy. I'm happy that you found someone that can make you feel that way. I don't care if it isn't s female."

"Thank you, mother."

"Now go. You wouldn't want Harry to worry."

I apparated into my living room and sat down on the couch. Not even a minute later, Harry apparated in and sat down next to me.

"Work is so hard." he whined.

"Awww, it's okay."

"No it's not. You wouldn't understand. You don't work."

"Not yet. I've been practicing like you told me to."

"Good! Have you decided what you like better?"

"No. There are pros and cons to both."

"What are they?"

"Well, I love making potions but if I worked at Hogwarts, I'd be away from you almost all year. On the other hand, I really like being a seeker but it seems so grueling."

"Do you love being a seeker?"

"What?"

"You said you love making potions but you didn't say that about being a seeker."

"Oh, well, yeah. I love being a seeker."

"Find a way to do both."

"How?"

"I don't know. Be a seeker but set up a room somewhere in the house for you to brew potions and shit."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I love your brain sometimes."


	26. Chapter 25 (Date Night)

Narrator's POV

It had been a few weeks since Narcissa and Draco had talked about him and Harry. Narcissa was actually very happy for Draco and supported the relationship completely. Draco and Harry had continued to go on their dates in the muggle world.

Harry decided that he wanted to take Draco on romantic date. He spent a lot of time planning and making sure everything was perfect.

Draco didn't have a clue that Harry was even planning a date, let alone that it was very romantic and special. So when Harry apparated into Draco's living room and said, "Go get fancy." Draco was not prepared.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I'm taking you on a super romantic date. So you need to go get fancy."

"You don't look fancy."

"I brought my clothes with me."

"B-"

"Nope. Just do what I say."

"What should I wear?"

"Something fancy."

"How fancy? Dress robes fancy or-"

"I'll help you."

Draco quickly walked to his room and threw open his closet. Harry stood there looking at everything before pulling out an outfit and handing it to his boyfriend.

Draco put on a grey, fitted, t-shirt button up shirt and black jeans. He put on a basic pair of black shoes to match

"I look good." Draco said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"You always look good." Harry said from behind him.

Draco scrunched up his nose at the bad attempt at a compliment.

"Don't do that, Harry."

"Okay."

"Go get dressed. I wanna see what clothes you brought for yourself."

"Okay."

Harry left Draco's room. He returned a few minutes later wearing a light blue button up shirt that was fitted and black jeans with white shoes.

Draco looked his boyfriend up and down, licking his lips.

"Checking me out now, are we Malfoy?" Harry teased.

Draco's face burned as he met Harry's eyes.

"It's not my fault you look so damn sexy in that."

Harry's ears started to burn.

"Do you really have to tempt me like this?" Draco asked, praying his boner wasn't noticeable.

"Calm down. We have places to go."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and the two apparated to a mountain.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he noticed the decorations set up 20 feet ahead of him

"Dinner." Harry said.

"But-"

"Shhhh. Just come."

There was a table set for two and magical lights hanging from the trees and in the grass. 

The two sat down at the table.

"When did you do this?" Draco asked.

"Hermione and Ginny helped me set it up right before I came to get you." Harry said, feeling a small blush fill his face.

"But why?"

"Because, I wanted to take you out on a real date. Not just random things in the muggle world. A date. Where we can be us and as gay and lovey dovey as we want."

"You did this for me?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't know what to say. No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

"Get used to it."

"O-okay." Draco said, a blush covering his face.

Harry chuckled and looked down at his hands.

"Hey, I like your eyes. Don't hide them from me."

Harry lifted his head back up to see his boyfriend smiling at him. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"So, what is this exactly?" Draco asked.

"Dinner."

"Where's the food?"

"Just wait."

"B-"

"Don't worry. Just trust me."

Then, Kreacher appeared.

"Here is the food Master requested." Kreacher said. "Kreacher has made fresh bread for an appetizer. Salmon, scallop, and lobster scampi for the main course. And a Strawberry cheesecake for dessert."

"Thank you. You can put the food on the table. I'll summon you back if we need you."

Kreacher put the food on the table and left.

"You have a house elf?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Sirius left him to me. Kreacher isn't quite happy about it, but he makes good food so I can put up with the constant grumbling."

"We used to have a house elf."

"Yeah, I know. Dobby."

"How do you know?"

"He, uh, tried to stop me from going back to Hogwarts in our second year. And while we were at school he kept doing stuff. And then I, uh, I tricked your dad into freeing him."

"How in the world did you do that?"

"Tom Riddle's diary. There was a little hollow space in it from where I stabbed it the Basilisk's fang. I gave the book to your dad and he threw it to Dobby. What he didn't know was that I, uh, I might've taken off one of my socks an hid it in the book."

Draco started laughing. "That is the best thing I've ever heard!"

Harry just watched his boyfriend as he laughed, admiring how his face lit up when he laughed.

"Do you want to eat?" Harry asked.

"Yes! I'm starving!"

Harry got two pieces of bread for them to eat. They ate it in silence. Then, Harry served the scampi. As he was about to take a bite, he heard Draco moan. Harry's head snapped up and he looked at Draco as he felt his pants tighten.

"This is so good!" he said through a mouthful of food.

"I haven't tried it yet."

"Eat!"

Harry quickly brought his fork back to his mouth and tried the food. His eyes widened and he dropped his fork. He heard his boyfriend laughing. Harry shot a glare at him.

"You can't be laughing. You fucking moaned. I genuinely thought you were touching yourself."

Draco almost choked on his food.

"Harry, if I'm horny, I'm making you do something about it. I'm not gonna touch myself when I have a perfectly good boyfriend." 

Harry felt his boner grow in her pants and his face got red and Draco just continued to eat. Harry looked down at his boner and his face got even more red. He looked up at Draco to see his eyes already on him and a smirk on his face. Somehow, Harry's face got redder and pants got tighter.

"Flustered?" Draco said mockingly.

"Something like that." Harry said quietly as he took another bite of food.


	27. Chapter 26 (Date Night)

Narrator's POV

"Come on! We're going somewhere else!" Harry said as Draco stood up.

"Where else are we going?" Draco asked.

"You'll see."

Harry took Draco's hand and apparated them. Draco automatically realized that they were in Paris.

"Paris?" Draco asked.

"It's the city of love. What did you expect?"

"Harry. C'mon. This is crazy."

"We're wizards and this is crazy to you?"

Harry grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him through Paris. No one paid them any mind as they walked hand in hand through the streets of Paris.

"What are we doing in Paris?" Draco asked.

"Getting ice cream."

"We could've done that in England."

"But that's so boring. I want this night to be something you always remember. We had to come here."

Draco couldn't stop the smile small from appearing on his face when he heard Harry say this. He stopped arguing and let Harry lead him through Paris, When they finally came to an ice cream shop, they each got their own cups but ended up sharing. When Draco took Harry's hand, he expected them to apparate again. When they stated in Paris, Draco was confused but he decided not to ask.

Harry, on the other hand, was trying not to let his nerves show. He led them through the city to a bridge. Draco was confused when they stopped, but realized what was happening as soon as he looked down; Love Locks

Harry took a lock out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. Upon closer examination, Draco realized that the lock had both of their dames on it.

"Where should we put it?" Harry asked calmly, despite being beyond nervous.

"I-I don't know."

"Getting shy, now are we?" Harry asked jokingly.

"M-Maybe."

Harry giggled at his boyfriends cuteness and took the lock. He quickly attached it to the bridge and looked back at Draco

"I love you, Dray."

"I love you t-too, Harry." Draco said nervously.

"Wanna go back to your house?"

"Is there anything else you wanna do?"

"Well, yes. But we have to be home first."

"Oh, well, uh, okay."

Harry took Draco's hand and the two apparated back to Draco's house

SMUT WARNING

When they appeared in Draco's house, Draco immediately felt Harry's lips press against his cheek. Draco pulled Harry closer to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. The two didn't want to pull away, so they deepened the kiss until there was no more room left between them. Harry felt Draco's tongue flick across his bottom lip and he happily let Draco have the entrance. Draco's tongue filled Harry's mouth and the two fought for dominance. Rather quickly, Harry decided to give up, letting Draco explore every crevice of his mouth. Draco slowly started to pull out of the kiss. Draco bit down on Harry's bottom lip, causing Harry to let out a small whimper. Draco smirked as he started trailing kisses down Harry's jawline and neck. Draco started leaving hickeys along Harry's neck. Harry quietly whimpered as Draco sucked along his neck, feeling his bulge grow in his pants.

Draco pushed Harry against a wall and started to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt. Draco placed his lips on the bit of exposed skin on Harry's chest. He left a few marks on the brunette before pulling his lips off of the boy.

Harry let a small whimper out at the loss of contact. Draco's eyes met Harry's for a few seconds before continuing with the buttons on his shirt. Draco swiftly slid the shirt off of Harry's body and let it fall to the ground. Harry placed his hands on the collar of Draco's shirt and pulled the taller boy closer to him, allowing Harry to press his lips back against Draco's. As they kissed, Harry fumbled with the buttons of Draco's shirt, praying that he could get it to come undone. When he succeeded, he let out a small noise of happiness. Draco moved fast and put his tongue back in Harry's mouth. This time, Harry didn't fight. He let Draco explore his mouth with his tongue while his hands explored the rest of his body.

Draco pulled Harry off of the wall and picked him up. He carried the younger boy back to his bedroom and the two collapsed on the bed, with Harry's legs around Draco's torso, making Draco's body dangerously close to Harry's. Draco smashed his lips back onto Harry's and let his hands travel down the younger's defined abs. Draco's hands reached the waist of Harry's pants. Without a second thought, Draco started to take off the belt the younger wore. Harry's breathe hitched for a second when he realized what the older boy was doing. Draco effortlessly ripped the belt off and continued to kiss Harry. Harry hissed when he felt Draco bite down on his bottom lip.

Draco smirked at the boy and kissed down his neck and chest. He paused when he reached Harry's pants. He palmed Harry's length through his pants, earning a small grunt from the boy.

"You like that?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah." Harry practically squeaked.

"Do you want me to do more?"

"Yes, please. Do it."

Draco continued to rub his hand against Harry over his pants as he made small marks on the his chest. Harry's breathing picked up as he tried not to make a lot of noise. Right before Harry came, Draco stopped, leaving a throbbing Harry to whimper even more at the loss. Draco wasted no time removing not only Harry's but his pants as well. Harry was quick to pull Draco back on top of him, forcefully connecting their lips. Draco groaned into the kiss as his hips started to move against Harry's length. Harry couldn't suppress the groan that came out of his mouth at the motions. Draco's hands found their way to Harry's waist and slowly started to pull at his boxers. When Draco had gotten them far enough down, Harry's throbbing length sprung out. Draco suppressed the slight whimper he threatened to make.

Harry impatiently placed his hands on Draco's waist and played with the hem of his boyfriend's boxers. Draco smirked at the boy's hastiness. Draco quickly removed the last of the clothes on both of their bodies and straddled his boyfriend. His boyfriend stared at him, waiting for something to happen.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Draco asked.

"I want you to fuck me senseless."

"Anything else?"

"N-no. Just fuck me."

Draco quickly spread his boyfriend legs open and lined himself up. Knowing how tight he would be, Draco slowly pushed himself into Harry. Harry couldn't suppress the groan that came out of his mouth. He felt so much pain in his ass, he wasn't sure that he would be able to find it pleasureable.

"Fuck, you're tight." Draco said.

"D-dray, i-it hurts." Harry whined.

"I know, baby." Draco whispered.

Slowly, Draco stared moving his hips in an attempt to loosen his boyfriend. Harry moaned and whined under his boyfriend.

"D-dray." Harry managed to mutter before his pain started melting into pleasure. "Harder."

Upon hearing his boyfriends request, Draco started moving at a faster, steadier pace. Harry didn't try to stop the moans coming out of his mouth. With every sound Harry made, Draco found it harder to control himself.

"More, harder. D-dray." Harry moaned.

Draco found himself losing control and pounding in and out of the boy under him. Harry's moans quickly turned to screams as Draco found his prostate. Draco repositioned himself so he could hit Harry's most sensitive spot every time. Harry's back arched as Draco continuously hit his sweet spot. Both men felt themselves coming close to their highs. As Draco came closer, he pounded harder and harder into Harry, making Harry's screams get louder and nearly become cries. Draco found himself letting out a long, deep moan as he hit his high and came inside of his boyfriend. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of his boyfriend coming inside him. Harry finally let out one final scream and he came all over himself. Draco was quickly to ride him down from his high and pull out, breathing heavily.

Draco let himself fall on top of his boyfriend. The two panted as they laid together, Draco on top of Harry.

"I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, baby." Draco said as he started to roll off of his boyfriend.

"No, it's fine. I like getting fucked senseless by you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And your dick feels so good up my ass."

"Shut up, Scarhead."

"Okay."

The two didn't bother putting anything back on. They wrapped themselves in each other and quickly fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 27 (My Weakness)

Narrator's POV

Draco woke up before Harry did the next morning. Draco watched his boyfriend as he peacefully slept next to him. Draco placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's temple before getting out of the bed. He put on some clothes and walked to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and was shocked to see a house elf sleeping in it.

"What in the..." he wondered out loud. Then it him, Harry has a house elf, Kreacher. He closed the cabinet made his way to the living room. He grabbed a book off of his bookshelf and opened it to a random page. He had already read it three times, so he wasn't that interested. He just needed something to do to pass the time.

It had been twenty minutes and he heard a whimper come from his room. Draco chuckled and put his book back. He walked back to his room and saw Harry sitting up in bed.

"My ass hurts." Harry complained.

"Come here." Draco said.

Draco watched the younger slowly get out of bed and waddle over to him. Draco tried not to laugh, but it didn't work.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! How would you like it if you had a sore ass and could barely walk!?"

Draco just continued laughing and helped Harry put clothes on. When he was done, Draco picked up his boyfriend and carried him into the kitchen. Draco set the boy down on a counter and opened the cabinet with the house elf in it.

"Get your house elf out of my cabinet." Draco said.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled.

The house elf woke up and slowly got out of the cabinet.

"Yes, Master?"

"Don't sleep in my boyfriend's cabinets anymore."

"Yes, Master."

"Can you make us food?" Draco asked Kreacher.

"Kreacher does not take orders from people that are not his master." Kreacher said rudely.

"Kreacher, you are to listen and do whatever he says." Harry said.

"Yes, Master." Kreacher muttered darkly.

"So, I thought you didn't like the idea of people owning house elves?" Draco said once he and Harry had left the kitchen.

"I don't. But Sirius left him for me. And he's kinda a dick so, I don't mind making him suffer."

"When did you become so dark?"

"I'm not dark. He's just always been rude to me and Ron and Hermione. I feel like by keeping him I can silently rub it in his face that he's stuck with this life."

"So you're petty?"

"Yeah, basically."

"You're something different."

"I know."

Draco just sat and cuddled closer to Harry, enjoying the younger's company.

"I'm sorry that your ass hurts so bad. It wouldn't be this bad if I had prepped you."

"It's okay, Dray. Just prep me from now on please."

"Okay, Scarhead."

"Are you gonna call me Scarhead from now on?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"But why? I gave you a nice nickname so why am I Scarhead?"

"Because you have a scar on your head."

"I hate you."

Before the conversation could continue, Kreacher brought two plates out. Both plates had eggs and toast on them.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You are dismissed." Harry said.

Kreacher left and Draco and Harry ate their food.

"Okay, but you don't hate me. You love me." Draco said after he had finished the last bite of his eggs.

"I can hate you and love you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Yes I can."

"We'll see about that."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't even know. We'll find out later, I guess."

"How were you almost at the top of our classes?"

"I don't know. Naturally smart, I guess."

"Yeah, okay, Daddy's boy."

"Don't call me that." Draco said, all traces of happiness disappearing from his face.

"Okay. I-I'm sorry, Dray."

Harry leaned forward and gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek. Draco pulled the boy back and gave him a loving kiss on his lips.

"It's okay, Scarhead. It's not like I can stop loving you. You're like my weakness."

Harry's heart swelled with emotions as he heard Draco say this.

"I love you too." he said back, both boys smiling as Kreacher took their plates from them.


	29. Chapter 28 (The Golden Trio)

Narrator's POV

On Monday, Harry left Draco's and went to work. His hickeys were still visible despite the fact they had already started fading. He tried his best to hide all of them, but there was still one that refused to stay hidden, no matter how he adjusted his clothes.

So, he just gave up. He walked through the Ministry, hoping no one would ask him about the fresh looking mark on his neck. He entered his shared office with Ron and sat down. Ron, as he was already there, looked over at his friend and noticed the mark on his neck.

"How was your weekend?" Ron asked.

"Pretty good." Harry replied.

"What did you do?"

"Draco and I went on a date."

"What did you do?"

"We got dinner and went to Paris for awhile."

"Harry. I see the hickey on your neck. You clearly did more than go to dinner and spend time in Paris."

Harry's face started to heat up and he looked away from his best friend.

"You fucked him, didn't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I fucked him. More like, he fucked me."

"You're a bottom!?"

"I don't know. I could do either. Draco just kinda, took the initiative, I guess. Can we not talk about this?"

"Sure. Whatever you want, mate."

"Thank you."

Harry turned back to his work, ignoring Ron's snickers from across the office.

"Harry! How'd it go!!" Hermione exclaimed, walking into the office.

"Good."

"Give me details!"

"He liked the dinner. A lot. Kreacher made really good food. He enjoyed Paris, too. He liked the love lock. And uh... yeah. We had a lot of fun."

Ron snickered at his desk.

"You sure had fun alright."

Hermione looked confused, but then noticed the one hickey that was showing.

"Harry!!" she yelled

"H-hi."

"You had sex with him!?"

"U-um. Yes."

"He was bottom!!" Ron laughed.

Hermione looked shocked but chose not to comment.

"You really need to do a better job at covering those." Hermione said.

"This was as good as it was going to get."

"Wait. So you mean to tell me, you have more!?!?"

"Oh. I, uh, maybe."

"Harry James Potter!!"

"I'm an adult, 'Mione. We're all adults. We're not irresponsible kids back at Hogwarts."

"Who are you calling irresponsible?"

"For seven plus years, you've been spending all of your time with us. I think that speaks for itself." Ron spoke up.

Hermione stood silently in the door way.

"Don't you have work you should be doing??" Harry asked.

"My shift doesn't start for another ten minutes. I came early to ask you how your date went."

"Oh, well, it went good."

"Yes, I, ah, I realize that."

"Hermione." Ron said.

"Yes?"

"We should go out on a date."

"Really? Where to?"

"I don't know. But I'm gonna take you somewhere."

"Okay."

Hermione left Harry and Ron's office.

"Where should I take her!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know. A library?" Harry joked.

"I'm being serious. I don't know where to take her!"

"Somewhere in the wizarding world. You would get too confused in the muggle world."

"You need to help me, mate!"

"I'll help you after we get these papers done."


	30. Chapter 29 (The Golden Trio)

Narrator's POV

"Alright mate, you've got to help me now. Where should I take Hermione on a date?" Ron asked Harry.

"Again, somewhere in the wizarding world. You'd get way too confused in the muggle world."

"But where in the wizarding world?"

"Paris. They have their own amazing world. You can go to a café and walk around in the city of love."

"That's genius, Harry!"

"And we all know how much 'Mione likes anything with charm."

"That's perfect. You've got a bloody good brain."

"C'mon, Ron. I need something to eat."

"Now that you mention it, I could go for a Cauldron Cake."

"That does sound good right now."

"You oafs! You got a bunch of sugar and now you're too tired to work!" Hermione scolded.

"It was just one Cauldron Cake. It's not our fault we were already tired." Harry said.

"I have left over fish and chips from my dinner last night. You two take them and eat them. They'll give you energy. I will just buy myself lunch later."

Hermione handed the boys her lunch box and Harry opened it. Ron made a dive for the food but Harry snatched it away.

"Ronald, share the food!"

Harry split the food in half with Hermione watching them. Once they had started eating, Hermione left.

"Good job, Ron. You're girlfriend is a mother."


	31. Chapter 30 (Lost)

Narrator's POV

"Mate, I'm nervous!" Ron said to Harry.

"Calm down. Just take her to Paris, enter the wizarding world, take her to a café, and don't do anything stupid." Harry said.

"But how are we getting to Paris?"

"You're a wizard, Ron. Apparate."

"Oh yeah."

"Look, calm down." Draco said from his spot on the couch. "Hermione likes you. A lot. She clearly isn't the best at this whole feelings thing. Just don't do anything you know she won't like and Hermione will love it."

Ron looked at Draco warily. He switched his eyes back to Harry, who gave him a small nod.

"You're sure about this?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Yes." Harry and Draco responded at the same time.

"Now, go."

Harry gave Ron an encouraging smile before Ron apparated away.

"3 Galleons say he somehow messes this up and ruins the date." Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I wish him the best. I want his date with Granger to go well. But thinking realistically, well, that's a different story."

"Alright. Then I bet 3 Galleons that he messes up but 'Mione doesn't mind and everything goes according to plan."

"What happens if both of us are wrong?"

"Nothing....?"

"Alright."

"Shake on it?" Harry said, extending his hand. Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him into his chest. Draco places a quick kiss to Harry's lips. "That works too." Harry said, smiling.

"Good."

"So what should we do while those two are on their date." Harry asked.

"We could have some fun of our own."

"Nope. Not happening."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But why do you say so?"

"We have no clue when they'll be back. What if they apparate in while we're in the middle of... Uhh, some rated R actions? What would happen then?"

"We would invite them to join us."

"What!! Ron is straight and 'Mione would never, ever, do that."

"Okay so they could do it next to us. We could turn it into a group experience."

"You're crazy."

"I know." Draco said as he snaked his arm around Harry's waist and pulled the smaller boy onto him.

"Draco, I'm serious."

"And so am I."

"Please." Harry begged.

"If you promise me something."

"Depends on what you have in mind."

"Tonight we have to whatever I want."

"Dray, I already know what you want."

"So, so we have a deal?"

Harry bit his lip for a moment, thinking. "Fine." he finally said.

Draco shoved Harry off of him and smirked.

"You didn't have to be so rough." Harry complained.

"I know."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. "I can't stand you sometimes."

"Well, it's a good thing you're sitting."

"You get on my nerves sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah. But we both know you won't leave me, so who cares?"

Harry, starting to actually get annoyed, stood up and walked into the kitchen. He waved his wand and a kettle filled with water and the stove turned on. As the water started to boil, he heard Draco walk into the kitchen.

"You're making us tea?"

"I'm making myself tea."

"Scarhead," Draco said, making Harry get even more annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you know how to stop cracking jokes and be serious!?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Answer my question first."

"Okay, yes. I do know how to be serious."

"Then why can't you be!? I was being serious when I said Ron and Hermione could come back any second. I don't want to get caught or interrupted while doing anything intimate. But you just had to keep joking. And then you just kept joking after. While I was trying to look out for us, all you could do was think about yourself and be irritating."

"I think you forget that I was literally called the Slytherin Prince. Everything you just said makes perfect sense."

Harry groaned, rolled his eyes, and turned back to the stove.

"This is what I mean. Be serious for once. Listen to me. I was trying to look out for both of us."

"Harry, are you actually mad at me?" Draco asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"No. Not mad. Just annoyed and irritated."

"So basically, you're mad."

"There is a difference between mad and annoyed. But keep it up. You're on the fast track to me getting mad."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Well, you did."

"I don't know what to say. I'm not good at this."

"That's not my problem, it's yours. Figure it out."

"Harry, I am sorry. I didn't realize I was annoying you.... I-" Draco stopped, trying to think of what to say next. All the while, Harry was half way done with his tea, and he could feel rage boiling up inside of him.

He didn't know why this situation was making him as mad as it was, but he did know that he was mad.

Harry just stared at Draco as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with the right words to say.

Once Harry had finished his tea, he set the cup in the sink. With one last look at Draco, he apparated back to his house. He quickly went into his room and put on clothes that would be normal in the muggle world.

Once he was changed, he waved his wand and created a fake ID. After making sure it looked real, Harry put it in his pocket and walked out of his house. He apparated into New York City and hailed a cab.

"Just take me to a club." he said.

The driver raised an eyebrow but pulled away from the curb. Ten minutes later, the driver stopped in front of a building. Harry paid the lady and got into the short line. He showed his fake ID and got let in. The first thing he did was go to the bar and take six shots back to back.

Draco's POV

Draco stood frozen after Harry left.

"Bloody hell, what is wrong with me!?" he yelled.

Draco spent twenty minutes collecting his thoughts and trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He apparated to Harry's house and knocked on the door. He didn't hear any noise from inside. He spent five minutes trying to knock, but nothing happened. Finally, he pulled out his wand.

"Alohomora." he whispered.

He heard the lock click and Draco quietly walked in. Draco quietly walked all through the house, but he found no trace of Harry anywhere. He remembered Harry had the invisibility cloak and checked for it. Draco's small but of hope was diminished when he saw the cloak thrown into Harry's closet.

"Well shit." he mumbled.

Draco sat around doing for some time, trying to figure out what to do. Draco apparated away and went to all the places he knew Harry like. He didn't find Harry anywhere. He apparated back to Harry's house, hoping he'd be back, and found nothing. Draco had no clue where Harry was. He let his boyfriend leave while he was mad at him and now he couldn't find him. Draco felt dread take over him as he realized how bad the situation was.

He lost his boyfriend and didn't know how to find him to apologize.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled, his voice echoing through Harry's empty house.


	32. Chapter 31 (Fixed)

Narrator's POV

Draco stayed at Harry's house, hoping he'd come back. He nervously sat around for an hour, and nothing.

Draco started to panic, not knowing what to do. He wanted, no, needed to see Harry. He needed to apologize to his boyfriend and make sure he was okay.

"This prick, making me worry so much." Draco mumbled. "I wonder."

Draco thought of Harry and tried to apparate. He ended up outside of a club in what looked like muggle New York City. Draco saw the sign that said he needed an ID so he made on and quickly got into line.

The line moved quicky, and it wasn't more than ten minutes later Draco was entering the club. He walked around, trying to find Harry.

Draco thought he saw a familiar head of hair leaving the bar. He watched as the head went onto the dance floor and started dancing. He watched as another guy came up next to the head and started dancing with him. He watched as the two started to sexily dance together. Finally, the head turned around and Draco could see his boyfriends face.

Draco felt confused as he watch Harry dance with the other guy. The guy's crotch was against Harry's ass and they were both looking aroused. As Draco slowly walked closer, he could make out small grunts and moans coming from both of them as they continued to dance. When Draco got close enough to Harry, Harry noticed him.

"Hii, Drayy" Harry slurred.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Dancing." Harry said with a giggle.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing." Harry said, stumbling closer to Draco.

"Did you seriously get yourself drunk?" Draco asked, feeling slightly annoyed with the boy.

"No! I'm perf... perf...."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah! I'm perfect sober!"

Draco rolled his eyes and started to pull Harry towards the door.

"Hey! I was trying to have fun with him!" they guy Harry had been dancing with complained.

"And I'm trying to make sure my boyfriend makes it home safely." Draco said rudely before pulling Harry out of the club and back to the streets of New York.

"Hey! I was having fun!" Harry pouted.

"Do you know how worried I was!?"

"You're annoying. You keep ruining everything." Harry slurred tiredly.

"Come on."

Draco pulled Harry into an empty, dark spot and apparated the two back to Harry's house.

"You're a git, you know? I don't even know why I like you." Harry said as Draco helped him up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know I'm a prick. I'm sorry." Draco said sadly.

"You get on my nerves sometimes. Sometimes I can't remember why I started being nice to you."

"You, what...?"

"B-but then I re.. re.... Stop forgetting."

"Oh really? And what do you think then?" Draco asked as he placed Harry on his bed.

"I think you're prettyy and funnyy and honest and nice a-and brave and strong..." Harry trailed off. "But at the same time, you're such a prick and git."

Draco just looked at his drunk boyfriend laying on his bed.

"I'm sleepy." Harry said as he rolled onto his side.

"Then go to sleep, Scarhead."

"Prick." Harry mumbled before he fell asleep.

Harry woke up with a terrible headache. He groaned as he sat up, the light hurting his head.

Harry shakily stood up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He found Draco staring dumbfounded at all the appliances.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco jumped when he heard Harry's voice.

"You're awake!" he said quietly.

"Answer, Draco."

"You got mad at me and left and when I came to find you, you were gone and I didn't know what to do and so I found you at this club and I brought you back here and then I stayed the night and slept on the couch and-"

"You slept on the couch...?"

"Yeah. I didn't know which rooms had beds and I didn't want to snoop and-"

"I have a bed."

"B-but you were mad at me. I didn't know if-"

"Shut up you prick."

"Are you still mad...?"

"No. You're just being stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't care how mad I was at you, you can sleep next to me still. I wasn't mad at you either, just slightly annoyed."

"Oh."

"And thank you for caring enough to try and find me and bring me home."

"Do you know how worried I was?"

"Very...?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Dray. I don't know why I decided of all places to go, to go to a club in New York. I just wanted to forget your stupidness for awhile."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know."

Draco looked at Harry, sensing that he knew more then he was letting on, but decided not to dig any deeper.

"Okay. Anyways, how do I work this stuff?"

Harry laughed and quickly explained how each appliance worked. Draco looked fascinated as he started at them.

"I've never had to use any of this stuff."

"I know. How about, I teach you how to make stuff using these things?"

"Really!?" Draco exclaimed, feeling excitement bubble up inside of him.

"Yeah. But, not today. I have a terrible headache."

"I can fix that." Draco said.

Before Harry could respond, Draco had mumbled something under his breath and Harry's headache was gone.

Better?" Draco asked.

"Much."

"Good. Now, I wanna start with that." Draco said, pointing at the microwave


	33. Chapter 32 (Waterpark)

WARNING!!!! THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!!! IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT, JUST SKIP TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!! AND I MEAN THE END!!!!

Narrator's POV

Harry laughed at Draco as the eighth piece of burnt toast came out of the toaster.

"It's not funny!" Draco pouted.

"Yes, yes it is!" Harry said, laughing.

"No it's not!" Draco exclaimed, feeling frustrated.

"Here, let me help you."

Harry showed Draco exactly how to make not burnt toast and told Draco to try it. Draco stared nervously at the toaster, silently willing the bread to come out perfectly.

The toast came up and it was perfectly golden brown.

Harry smiled fondly as Draco cheered at the toast.

"Good job, Dray! You have now learned how to use every single thing in my kitchen."

"This was fun! What should we do now?"

"That's all for today. Tomorrow, I'll teach you about the television."

"The what? You have to be making things up now."

"Nope. But that lesson will be for tomorrow."

"Okay...." Draco said, still not fully trusting Harry about the television.

"C'mon. Let's do something." Harry said.

"What?"

"Well, it's summer. We could go to a water park."

"Water park?"

"Yeah! Go put on a swim suit!"

Draco apparated to his house and put on the only swim suit he owned. When he came back to Harry's, he saw the younger putting towels into a bag.

"Come on. You need sun screen or else you'll burn to a crisp."

"I need what?"

Instead of responding, Harry squirted some of the sun screen on his hand and put it on Draco's chest, rubbing it in. Harry continued to apply sun screen to Draco, as Draco watched in awe.

"It's to make sure you don't get sun burn."

Harry rubbed sun screen onto Draco's face, making sure it was completely rubbed into his face before putting sun screen on himself.

"Put on a t-shirt on or something. You need something wear else there."

Harry threw Draco one of his bigger t-shirts and it fit Draco. Harry grabbed the bag that had towels and his wallet and grabbed Draco's hand. The two apparated to a place called Coral Reef Bracknell's Waterworld. Harry confunded the lady at the desk so she would let them in. Draco looked around like a kid in a candy store. Harry smiled fondly at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards one of the swimming pools. Harry set their stuff by the pool and took his t-shirt off. Draco copied Harry and set his shirt in Harry's bag.

"So, what do you do at a water park?"

"Just follow me."

Harry led Draco to the outside areo where there were water slides.

"W-what are those?" Draco asked nervously.

"Water slides. They're like the slides from the park, but bigger and with water."

"Are they safe?"

"Of course? Let's go!"

Harry led Draco to the first slide.

"The Storm Chaser. We can do this one together." Harry said.

"Okay." Draco said.

Harry picked up a two person tube and carried it up the stairs. When they reached the top, the person guided them to the slide. Harry sat down first, in the front, and Draco did what Harry did.

"Pick a theme." the lady said.

Draco looked at the buttons and picked the one that said Blue Run.

"Alright. Enjoy the ride!"

Draco and Harry got pushed into the slide and Draco almost screamed.

"I don't think I like this, Harry."

"It's okay, Dray." Harry said, moving one of his hands back to find Draco's. Draco happily took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it.

The slide continued and there were blue lights all around them. Draco slowly loosened his grip on Harry's hand, starting to enjoy the ride.

The two were dumped into the pool and Draco laughed.

"That was fun!" he said.

"There's four more. Come on!" Harry said. 

"I love water parks!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry smiled fondly at his boyfriend as they walked back to where they left their towels.

"You won't find this anywhere else, but there is a spa here too."

"Are we gonna go to it?"

"Well, maybe not the whole spa. But the sauna."

"Okay." Draco said, feeling excited.

When they got to the saunas, Harry instructed Draco to replace his swim trunks with a towel. Draco listened and did what Harry had said. There were a few people in each one sauna, so Harry decided using a confundus charm wouldn't hurt. The sauna quickly emptied and Draco and Harry entered it.

Draco and Harry sat across from each other, feeling relaxed.

"This is nice." Draco said.

"Mhmm." Harry replied, looking at the happy look Draco had on his face.

"We should do this more often."

"But there are more things we need to do in the muggle world."

"Like what?"

"Amusement park."

"What is that?"

"That'll be the next place we go."

After a few minutes of silence, Draco spoke again.

"How long do we stay in here?" Draco asked

"How ever long you want."

"Is this all we do? Just sit?"

"Is there something else you want to do while we're in here?"

"Well, there is something."

"What?"

Instead of answering, Draco stood up and sat on the bench next to Harry. Draco places one of his hands on Harry's thigh and the other in the younger's hair.

"I have something in mind." Draco said.

"Colloportus." Harry mumbled.

The lock clicked, signaling that the door had been locked.

Harry climbed on top of Draco, straddling his lap. Draco quickly placed his lips on Harry's as he removed Harry's towel. Draco could feel Harry's dick poking his abs and Draco couldn't stop the grunt from escaping him. Harry took the entrance and put his tongue into Draco's mouth. The two fought for dominance but Draco ultimately won.

Harry pulled the towel away from Draco. Draco's length sprung out Harry could feel it hitting his hole. Harry let a muffled moan out into the kiss.

Draco pulled away from Harry long enough to push himself inside the younger. Harry whimpered, his ass hurting from Draco pushing into him raw.

"Its okay, baby." Draco whispered before pushing his lips back onto Harry's.

Seeing as Harry was on top, he could choose when he started pleasuring himself. After a few more minutes of making out, Harry started to thrust his hips. Draco grunted as Harry continued this motion.

Harry started to move faster on Draco's dick, causing Draco to get impatient. Draco started thrusting his hips in time to Harry. The two started moaning louder.

"D-Drayy!" Harry moaned as Draco flipped them over, making himself top.

Draco started to roughly thrust into Harry, hitting his prostate every time in their new position.

Harry felt himself melting under his boyfriend, as Draco continued to pound into him, hitting his prostate.

"Ahh! More!!" Harry moaned, feeling himself starting to come close to his climax.

Draco started pounding into Harry with immense speed, making Harry's moans turn into shouts and squeals. Draco continued to hit Harry's prostate, making Harry feel his climax coming sooner and sooner.

Harry tried to warn Draco, but nothing but a loud moan came out as he came all over himself and Draco. The sight made Draco start pounding into Harry even harder. Harry let out another loud moan as he felt Draco cum inside of him.

Draco finally pulled out of Harry, feeling sweaty and out of breath.

Without a word, Draco used his towel to clean up the mess the two had made.

"Dray, my ass hurts." Harry whined.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry."

Draco helped Harry get up and put his towel back on. The two unlocked the door and walked out of the sauna. The few people who saw them, didn't question why they were so sweaty.

Draco and Harry changed back into their normal swim trunks and went back to their stuff.

"Where's the exit?" Draco asked.

Harry pointed in the direction and Draco started walking slowly, making sure Harry was with him the whole time. Once the two got outside, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them back to his house.

Harry collapsed onto the couch.

"I never want to have raw sex again." he complained.

"Okay, I promise I will never do this to you again. Okay, baby?"

"Okay."

IF YOU SKIPPED THIS CHAPTER DUE TO THE SMUT, BASICALLY, HARRY TAUGHT DRACO HOW TO USE EVERYTHING IN A KITCHEN AND THEN THE TWO WENT TO A FANCY WATER PARK. THEY WENT ON SOME WATER SLIDES, HAD SOME FUN IN A SAUNA, AND THEN LEFT. THAT'S BASICALLY IT

I also feel the need to point out that I did my research. I looked up Water Parks in London and found that so, everything you read is 100% accurate.


	34. Chapter 33 (Break Up)

Narrator's POV

Hermione apparated into Harry's house as he turned the tv off.

"Hi, 'Mione." Harry said.

"Harry! I have a problem!" Hermione exclaimed

"What?"

"W-well. It's just when Ron had taken me on that date. I-I started thinking... Well.... Harry, I can't be with Ron anymore. It just, doesn't feel right. I liked it better when we were just friends."

"Why are you telling me? You should be telling Ron."

"I don't know how to tell him."

"Hermione, you know I'm not good at this kind of stuff. You just need to sit down with him and have a talk and tell him."

"You're no help!" Hermione said before she apparated away.

"Nice to see you too, Granger." Draco said sarcastically from his spot on Harry's couch.

"Ron. I need to talk to you." Hermione said

"Okay." Ron said

"Look, I don't know how to say this. But... I uh...."

"What is it, 'Mione?"

"Ron, I don't think we're working out. It's not that I don't like you. I just, don't like you romantically. I preferred it when we were friends."

"O-oh, okay."

Hermione quickly apparated out of the Burrow and went to her house. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Mate! I need your help!" Ron said, apparting into Harry's house.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

"Hermione just broke up with me."

Draco chuckled from his spot on the couch.

"You think this is funny, Malfoy!?"

"No. I just think it's ironic that Hermione came here to ask Harry for help and complained that he was no help, but she took his advice." Draco said.

"What is he talking about, Harry?" Ron asked

"Hermione came here and told me she wanted to end things with you. She asked me for my advice and I gave her some. Then she complained that I wasn't helpful. But from the looks of it, she did what I told her to do."

"You told her to break up with me!?"

"Ron, if she wasn't happy, it wouldn't have ended well no matter how long she put it off."

"She wasn't happy?"

"Well, she just said she likes being friends better. She never said she was unhappy."

"Harry, how do I get her back?"

"Ron, you might not like this, but you don't. Hermione doesn't want to be in a relationship with you. She just wants to be friends. You can't try to force her to do otherwwise."

"So I just have to let her go?"

"Yeah."

Ron sadly apparated away and left Harry and Draco sitting on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably thought Draco and Harry were going to break up, didn't you?? Well nope, they are still together and going strong. And I plan on keeping it that way for awhile.


	35. Chapter 34 (Hurt)

Narrator's POV

Ron didn't show up for work the next day. When Hermione went to Harry and Ron's shared office and learned this, she frowned.

"Is he really taking it this hard?"

"I guess so."

"I should do something, right? What should I do?"

"You don't have to do anything, Hermione. You don't want to be with him anymore. You don't need to go check on him and make sure he's okay. Anyways, it's Ron. He'll forget about it in a week."

"Are you sure?"

"You know him, 'Mione. This'll all blow over soon."

At work the next day, Ron was there. He seemed okay enough, but still slightly off.

"Are you okay, Ron? You've been off all day."

"I'm just fine, mate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

But on the inside, Ron was dying. He actually really like Hermione. And Hermione, she didn't feel the same for him. It hurt him a lot more than he was willing to admit.


	36. Chapter 35 (New Partners)

Narrator's POV

"So, you three have different things you need to today. And, to get more done, you will be split from your normal partner or groups so your tasks get done more efficiently." Kingsley Shacklebolt said to the golden trio.

"I don't understand." Harry said

"It's just for today. Their usual partners are gone and I need people who I know can adapt quickly. So please, just do this."

"Okay." Harry said.

"Harry, you'll be with Katie Bell. I assume you know her, she was in your house."

"Yeah, I know her. That's no problem."

"Good. She's outside that door. You can get to work." Harry started to walk out as Kingsley said, "Ron, you'll be with Ramilda Vane."

Harry chuckled as he stepped into the hallway where Katie was standing.

"Hi, Katie." Harry said.

"Hi, Harry. I assume you will be going to Knockturn Alley with me."

"Actually, I was never told what it is we would be doing."

"Oh. It's really quite easy. We got a tip that there are some Death Eaters roaming around in Knockturn Alley. We're just going to see if it's true so we can actually do something later."

"That seems easy enough."

"There's Polyjuice in here. And there's enough of it that we can continue to take more as needed."

"Good, good. I feel like it's not wise for me to go into Knockturn Alley as myself."

"Definetly not."

"My task was easy enough. I just went into Knockturn Alley to see if there were Death Eaters. There were a few so we sent in a few people and they're now in Azkaban." Harry said to his friends.

"I had to go with Romilda Vane to Godric's Hollow. We basically did the same thing as you." Ron said.

"What about you, Hermione? You've been really quiet." Harry said

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said.

"What, were you with someone smarter than you?" Harry teased.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay. You don't have to talk about it." Ron said.

A few days later, when Hermione didn't have work, she went to The Leakey Cauldron.

"Hey, Hermione." the male she had worked with a few days prior said.

"Hi." Hermione responded, smiling a little bit.


	37. Chapter 36 (Get Together)

Narrator's POV

"Hermione, where were you yesterday? I wanted to talk to you about getting a bunch of the girls together." Ginny said.

"I was just out. Doing things."

"Like what?"

"I was in the muggle world, Ginny. I vistited my parents again." Hermione lied, not wanting to admit who she was really with.

"Oh. Well, I had an idea that we should get some of the girls from Hogwarts together."

"Who?"

"Me, you, Luna, Katie, Cho, Parvati, Padma, and Romilda ."

"Okay. But when?"

"Well, I don't know. I just wanted to know if you thought it was a good idea."

"Oh, well, yeah that is a good idea."

"Ginny!" Luna said.

"Hi, Luna!" Ginny responded.

"This was a great idea. And the decorations, you used Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors."

"Well of course! Everyone here is either a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw." Hermione added.

"Am I too early? I seem to be the only one here."

"Oh no, you're just fine, Luna!"

"I'm sure the others will arrive soon enough."

Sure enough, as Hermione finished her statement, Cho, Padma, and Parvati apparated.

"Hello!" Cho said brightly.

"Cho! It's so good to see you again!" Hermione said.

The Patil twins stood off, talking to Ginny.

As they talked, Katie and Romilda apparated, smiling as they saw some of their friends from school.

"So, we've told you what's going on with us. So, why don't you tell us what's been happening with you?" Cho said.

"Yeah! Hermione, how are you and Ron?" Katie asked

"Actually, I ended things with Ron." Hermione said. "I just, prefer being friends with him."

"What!? You broke up with Ron!?" Romilda exclaimed. "That's why he was so sad when I had to work with him!?"

"He's been moping around the burrow for days now!" Ginny exclaimed

"I understand. He is not the best with romance." Padma said.

"Anything else?" Luna asked.

"No, that's it." Hermione lied.

"Alright, Ginny, what's been going on with you?" Parvati asked

"Nothing much. I've been spending a lot of time at home with my family. We lost Fred and Ron is working now, so I've just been spending as much time as I can with my family."

"How are things with you and Harry. You're probably better than Ron and 'Mione." Padma asked

Ginny awkwardly laughed, gaining the attention of everyone, including Hermione's, even though she already knew the answer to the question.

"Actually, you'd be wrong if you assumed me and Harry are still together."

Everyone but Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Romilda Vane asked.

"Harry is with someone else."

Everyone looked at Cho, who just shook her head. They looked at Hermione next, who laughed when she saw her friends thought she was dating her best friend. They then looked at Romilda, knowing she tried to give Harry a love potion in the past. Romilda, like Cho, shook her head. Then, starting to feel desperate, they looked at Parvati, who went to the Yule Ball with Harry.

"You think I'm with him!? Are you out of your minds!?"

They then looked at Ginny again.

"Well, who is it then? Who's Harry with if he isn't with you?" Padma asked.

"I-I don't know if he wants anyone else to know." Ginny said, looking at Hermione.

"It's unexpected. You would never guess who it is. I don't think Harry would want us to tell anyone. The only people he's told are me, Ginny, and Ron." Hermione said.

"Come on! We won't tell anyone! What's said in here will stay in here." Parvati said.

"I don't know."

"Come on, let's just tell them. It'll come out sooner or later. And we're all mature here." Ginny said, looking at Hermione.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked, still feeling unsure.

"You don't have to say anything. I'll tell them."

Hermione looked away from Ginny, feeling a pit in her stomach, but allowing Ginny to speak anyways.

"Harry is with...." Ginny paused, taking a deep breathe to control her nerves, "D-Draco... Malfoy."


	38. Chapter 37 (Get Together)

Previously

"Come on, let's just tell them. It'll come out sooner or later. And we're all mature here." Ginny said, looking at Hermione.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked, still feeling unsure.

"You don't have to say anything. I'll tell them."

Hermione looked away from Ginny, feeling a pit in her stomache, but allowing Ginny to speak anyways.

"Harry is with...." Ginny paused, taking a deep breathe to control her nerves, "D-Draco... Malfoy."

Narrator's POV

"Haha, very funny, now really. Who is Harry with?" Romilda said.

Hermione looked back at the group, everyone looking to Hermione for the truth.

"She is being serious. Harry's dating Draco. They've been together for a decent amount of time, now. They started talking almost directly after the war." Hermione said.

"Wait, so I had a crush on a gay dude?" Cho asked quietly.

"And I tried to give a gay man a love potion?" Romilda asked.

"I went to the Yule Ball with a gay person?" Parvati asked

"I let my sister go to the Yule Ball with a gay person?" Padma asked.

"When you put it like that, it sounds really bad. But no. Harry is bisexual." Ginny said.

"How long have you known?" Luna asked.

"He told me right after the war." Hermione said.

"He told me a day or so after they started dating." Ginny said.

"How come we haven't seen them? Together?" Luna asked

"They've been going on dates in the muggle world. That way, no one recognizes either of them." Hermione replied

"How serious is their relationship?" Cho asked.

"What do you mean, serious?" Hermione asked

"You know. Do you know if they've...."

"Have they had sex or not?" Parvati finished for Cho.

Hermione's eyes widened at the question while Ginny laughed.

"That is for them to know! And no one else!" Hermione exclaimed

"So yes?" Luna asked

"I never said that! How do you even know if I know that!?"

"You're right, we do not know that." Padma said.

"But if you must know, yes, they have!" Ginny said, still giggling.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded.

The girls were all giggling.

"Remember! No one is to know what we just told you!" Hermione said.

"Of course!" Luna said.

The girls all nodded in agreement.

"We need to do this again!" Hermione said.

"Before school starts. Remember, Luna and I still have our last year." Ginny said.

"Agreed." Katie said.

All of the girls but Ginny and Hermione apparated away.

Hermione pulled out her wand and started pulling the decorations down.

"Do you really think they'll keep quiet about Harry and Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ginny replied honestly. "But at least if they want to say something, there are other people that know so they can talk about it to those people."

"I hope you're right. Or else, we might have a third wizarding war to prepare for."

Ginny chuckled, but really felt worried about the information she had stupidly given away getting out.


	39. Chapter 38 (I Did Something)

Narrator's POV

Two weeks had gone by since Hermione and Ginny's meet up with some of their fieinds, and everything was still going normally. The two assumed that they were in the clear.

So when a worried looking Cho apparated into Hermione's office, Hermione felt confused.

"Hermione, I did something." Cho said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"W-Well... It wasn't on purpose. I think someone put something in my drink. Because I told someone about... Harry and Draco."

Hermione's eyes widened and her heart dropped.

"Cho! You have to explain to me what happened! Now!"

I was at the Leaky Cauldron and I got a Butterbeer and I sat down and some person I don't know sat down across from me. He kinda scared me, so I was trying to get away. I went to the bathroom to get myself together and when I came back, he was gone. I drank my Butterbeer quickly and I left. But when I was walking, I started to feel funny and the creepy guy came back. I don't remember what happened after that, but the next think I remember is that I was in a dark room and there were quiet voices. And then things went black again, and then I remember hearing people talking about Harry and Draco. And then the next thing I remember is waking up in my room with almost no memories."

"Do you remember who any of the people you saw are? Did the voices sound familiar?"

"I don't know who the people were. I-I've never saw their faces. And if I did, I don't remember. But the voices sounded familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay, Cho. It's not your fault. Just go home and lay down and try to relax and figure out if you can peice any of this together. Okay?"

"Okay."

Cho apparated out of Hermione's office and Hermione sat down, putting her head in her hands.

"Why can't things ever be calm around here?" she complained.


	40. Chapter 39 (Bad Things)

Narrator's POV

"Why do bad things always have to happen to us!?" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Harry. We shouldn't have told anyone about you and Draco." Hermione responded.

"Stop blaming yourself, 'Mione. It's not your fault some weird creepy bad people are always out to get me."

Hermione chuckled at Harry's statement but still felt a lingering sense of worry.

"You don't think this has anything to do with Voldemort and Death Eaters, do you?"

"Who knows? It probably does but how would we know?"

"We wouldn't."

"I should go now. Draco and I were supposed to go out, but I feel like I should go tell him what's going on."

"Yeah." Hermione said, saying a quick goodbye as Harry apparated away.

When Harry entered Draco's living room, Draco was no where to be found.

"Draco?" Harry called.

Silence.

"Draco!?"

Still silence.

"Draco, come out! It's not funny!!"

Harry felt increasing panic when he still got no response. He apparated to his house and heard noise coming from in the kitchen. He pulled out his wand and quietly creeped towards the kitchen.

"Stupefy!" he yelled when he rounded the corner. Draco flew across the kitchen and slumped against the wall.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"I-I didn't know you were here. You scared me."

Draco took a good look at Harry and frowned, seeing that he looked more stressed than usual.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked worried.

Instead of answering, Harry helped Draco off of the floor and onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" Draco repeated.

"Well, I'm not sure how to start this." Harry said, fiddling with his hands. "We can't go out tonight. Or tomorrow. Or any time."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"W-well, Hermione and Ginny decided to see some of their friends from Hogwarts and while they were doing that, they told them about us and, I guess, someone fishy found Cho and put something in her Butterbeer and Cho got taken and told some bad people about us and then they let Cho go but Cho doesn't remember a lot and I'm just worried that something bad might happen if we go out." Harry said in one breath.

Draco just looked at Harry, shocked.

"Say something." Harry encouraged.

"You really are a magnet for evil, aren't you?" Draco said.

Harry chuckled but felt himself relax.

"If you're that worried about it, we don't have to go anywhere for awhile. We can stay here."

"Thank you."

Draco just shook his head in response and stood up.

"Come with me."

Harry followed Draco into the kitchen where Harry saw two grilled cheeses sitting on the counter.

"I remembered how to make them and I thought I'd try it." Draco said happily.

"They look very good."

Draco smiled happily, feeling proud of himself for making food without any magic.

Harry took a bite and was slightly surprised to find it was completely edible.

"This is good! I'm very proud of you, Dray."

Draco's smile grew as he took his own sandwich and ate with Harry. 

"How is it going?"

"It's going well. Ms. Chang proved more helpful than we thought she would be. And it has come to our attention that Harry and Draco are in a romantic relationship."

"What!? You must've been misinformed."

"It's the truth, sir. We were worried she might lie so we used Veritaserum on her."

"That makes things more difficult, but not impossible."

"I agree."

"How is my wife?"

"She is doing well."

"Is she going along with all of this?"

"Reluctantly."

"Have you found out a way to get me out of here?"

"Almost. You will be out soon, sir."

"Good. Tell my wife I'll be out soon. Then we can let the real fun begin."

"Yes, sir."

"Now leave, Wormtail. Before you're caught."


	41. Chapter 40 (Something's Off)

One Week Later  
Draco's POV

I walked through Malfoy manner until I reached the huge dining room. My mom already sat in the room with a plate of food in front of her. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hi, mother." I said, noticing how terrible she looked. She looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in days. She was much thinner than anyone should ever be.

"Sit, I made bangers and mash. I know how much you love it."

I sat down silently. I started eating my food and I had to admit, it was good. But I was way to distracted by the sickly looking state of my mother.

"Tell me, how are you and Harry?" my mom asked when she saw I had cleaned my plate.

"We're good. We started talking about moving in together. We just don't know if I would move in with him or if he would move in with me."

"That's exciting!"

"And safest." I added under my breath.

"What was that?"

"It's just, something happened to one of Harry's friends from school. And, we're kind of worried about it. It's hard to explain. But we both think it would be best if we were together as much as possible. Decreases the chances of something happening to either one of us."

"Ah, I see. That is quite unfortunate. It seems trouble really does follow that boy around."

"That's what I said."

"Did you enjoy the food?"

"Oh, yeah." I said, noticing that she had barely touched her plate. She still had food piled on it. I eyed my mom warily before taking a deep breath. "Are you okay, mom?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask such a thing?"

"Well, you look really tired and sick. And, you're really thin. I was just wondering."

"Draco, I'm fine. I'm no thinner than I have been and I've been sleeping more than enough."

"Okay." I said, not believing anything my mother was telling me.

I stood up and told my mother that I had somewhere else I needed to be. She understood and didn't stop me from quickly leaving the mannor.

I apparated to my house and sat down on the couch, bringing me knees to my chest. I took another deep breath and tried to stop the anxiety building in my chest from bubbling over. Something didn't feel right. 

"You said you'd have me out soon!"

"I will, sir! I will!"

"It's been a week and I'm still rotting away in here! Either you do your job or I get out on my own and you pay the price!"

"I-I will do my job, sir! It is almost ready! You will be out in less than a week's time."

"Good job, Wormtail. I knew you wouldn't fail me."


	42. Chapter 41 (Escaped)

One Week Later  
Narrator's POV

Harry stared at the Daily Prophet in disbelief. He blinked a few times and made sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Draco!?!" Harry yelled.

Draco ran down the stairs of the house the two now lived in together.

"Look at this!"

Draco took the paper from Harry and read the headline. As soon as he comprehended what it said, he dropped the paper and stared at nothing.

"Dray...?" Harry said softly.

"Mhm?"

"Please don't get mad at me for asking, but did you know about this?"

Draco turned to his boyfriend, eyes blazing.

"I don't think you had anything to do with it! But you just saw you're mom last week and I-I was just wondering if she said anything that could be fishy. O-or if you visited your dad in Azkaban recently and he hinted at something being up?"

"No." Draco said coldly.

"Please don't be mad at me! I don't think you did anything. I just wanted to know if you knew or saw or heard anything that could be kinda questionable."

"No. I didn't." Draco said, sounding just as rude and cold.

"I'm sorry if that came off the wrong way. I didn't mean it to be rude."

"Don't you have work?"

"Yeah."

Draco just walked away, leaving a stunned Harry in the kitchen.

Harry picked the paper back up and read what it said.

'It has been revealed that Death Eaters Lucius Malfoy, Corban Yaxley and Fenrir Greyback have escaped from Azkaban. Along with them, Dolores Umbridge had also escaped from the prison. The Ministry has not commented yet on the situation.'

Harry sighed before leaving to go to the Ministry, knowing it was going to be a long day.


	43. Chapter 42 (Lies)

Narrator's POV

"I assume you know." Ron said to Harry when he walked into their office.

"Yup."

"Kingsley came in before you got here. He uhh, he wants us to take the lead with this because 'We have the most firsthand experience with them' or some rubbish like that."

Harry just rolled his eyes and sat down, using his wand to create a magical board of everything they knew.

-Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Dolores Umbridge and Corban Yaxely escaped from Azkban  
-Three out of four of the escaped people were Death Eaters  
-Draco knows nothing about his dad's escape

"So what, we have to go to Azkaban to see what is going on?" Ron asked.

"I guess."

As the two got in the elevator to see Kingsley, Hermione saw them and joined them.

"Why is it that our lives are never boring?" she complained

"You're not an auror, 'Mione. You don't have to worry about this." Harry said

"Wrong. Kingsley wants me to help you two because I've had experience or something like that."

"So basically, we're doing exactly what we did at school. But now, we have permission." Harry said

"Virtually, yes, that's what we're doing." Hermione said.

The Golden Trio got to their floor and made their way to Kingsley's office. They found the door already open so they walked right in.

"I expected to see you three." he said.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Harry asked.

"Find them and get them back in Azkaban. And up the security."

"What do you know so far?" Hermione asked.

"They got out between 2:30 and 3:00 in the morning. No one had entered the building since 7:30 and that person left at 8:00. The person didn't even go to the floor they were on so it isn't likely, but we're still working on figuring out who it was, just in case. There are no witnesses that we know of and no one has reported anything suspicious going on."

"Where do you want us to start?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy Manner. See if Narcissa Malfoy has seen or heard anything. And talk to Draco too. His father is one of the escaped persons. He could be a person of interest as well."

"Okay, we'll be on our way." Hermione said.

When they got back into the elevator, Harry exploded.

"He's already fucking mad at me for asking if he heard anything! And now that idiot wants me to question him!? Could this day get any better!?"

Hermione and Ron just stared at Harry, shocked by his outburst.

"You don't have to question Draco." Hermione said. "You and Ron go to Malfoy Manner, I'll go to Draco's house. I'll explain what is happening and that you didn't want to be the one the question him and I'm sure everything will end up just fine."

"He's at my house." Harry said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"We, uhh, we moved in together."

Hermione's jaw dropped but she stayed quiet and shook her head. Harry quickly grabbed Ron's arm and apparated to Malfoy Manner. They walked to the door and Harry knocked. It didn't take long for Narcissa to open the door.

Draco hadn't been lying when he said his mom looked sick. She was so frail. It looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks and that she would blow over if the wind blew too hard. She had huge bags under here eyes and here whole face seemed pale.

"H-hi, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said.

"Harry, oh dear, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I suppose you have heard about what happened at Azkaban?"

"Oh, yes. I have heard about that."

"Well, the ministry just wanted us to come by and see if you had any information. Have you seen or heard anything about your husband?"

"If you are implying that you think I had something to do with this-"

"Of course not, Mrs. Malfoy. We only want to know because of Lucius. He is your husband and we didn't know if you had went to see him recently or if anyone had told you anything about him."

"Oh, well, no. I haven't visited Lucius recently. No one has brought him up to me ever since the trial. The only time I have really heard anything about him was at the family reunion, when they were asking you about the trials. Other than that, I have nothing else I could tell you."

"Okay, well, thank you. That could prove helpful."

"I'm sorry I don't have more to tell you."

"Don't worry. We will figure this out. Thank you for telling us everything you know."

Narcissa gave Harry a small smile before closing the door of the manner.

As the two walked away from the house, Ron stopped and turned to Harry.

"Do you really think that's all she knows?"

"Oh no, not at all. But she looked so.... sick. I didn't want to push her too much and have her not tell us anything at all. I'll see if Draco will talk to her and get more information."

Ron shook his head in agreement and held out his arm. Harry took it and the two apparated back into the ministry.

They walked into their office and saw Hermione sitting at Harry's desk.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Before I tell you anything, you tell me what happened with Narcissa." Hermione said.

"Nothing much. She said she didn't know anything. She hasn't been to Azkaban to see Lucius and she hasn't heard anything about him since the Malfoy Family Reunion, and I already know everything about that."

"Anything else?"

"She seemed sick" Ron said. "She looked like she hasn't eaten or slept in weeks."

"Draco wasn't much help either." Hermione started. "He claims he hasn't been to Azkaban since you two ran into him awhile ago. But here's the thing, he seemed nervous. Something about him was off the whole time I was talking to him. When I came back here to see if you two had come back from the Mannor, I saw there was an envelope on your desk, Harry. It said 'Azkaban Case' on it, so I just decided to open it. And you'll never believe it. Draco went to Azkaban yesterday. He went in at exatly 7:30 pm. He went until he was three floors below his father's, stopped, spent 23 minutes inside, and left the building at exactly 7:56 pm. So, not only was he the last person to enter Azkaban before his father's escape, he also lied about doing it."


	44. Chapter 43 (Set Up)

Narrator's POV

"How was work?" Draco asked when Harry got home.

Harry sighed in response.

"Harry, I'm sorry about this morning. I know you didn't mean anything bad, I just over reacted."

"Draco, I have something very important to ask you. You I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Okay."

"Why did you go to Azkaban yesterday?"

"Wh-what..!?"

"I know you went there. There's record of it happening."

"I-I never went to Azkaban! Why would I do that!?"

"Look."

Harry showed Draco the paper documenting his visit to Azkaban.

"What! This is rubbish! Yesterday at 7:30 I was here! With you! How do you not remember that! I made us dinner again!"

"W-well I know that and that's why I'm so confused."

"Someone must've used Polyjuice potion."

"But if they used Polyjuice, why would they stop three floors below your dad? They were obviously trying to make you look bad, so why stop without doing anything really incriminating?"

"I-I don't know, Harry. I'm not an Auror."

"It just doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does. Some Death Eaters who haven't been caught make some Polyjuice, somehow manage to get my hair or something, use it, goes to Azkaban, and then people escape. It's clearly related, I just don't know how."

"Yeah, and we need to figure it out soon. Or else we'll basically have another war on our hands."

Harry laid down on the couch, putting his head in Draco's lap. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's already messy hair. Harry hummed in response, letting his eyes close as he relaxed.

"I love you, Harry. I would never do anything that could hurt us. I promise you, I have nothing to do with this."

Harry smiled and hummed.

"I love you too." Harry responded quietly


	45. Chapter 44 (Severus)

Narrator's POV

"So you mean to tell me, that Draco was home with you all night, and you just forgot?" Hermione asked.

"I told you, I didn't forget. I wanted to talk to him first."

"I don't believe that."

"Give me Veritaserum, I'm not lying. He was home. He couldn't have gone to Azkaban because when I got home he had made food. And we ate together and then we watched tv."

"I believe you, mate." Ron said simply.

"Really, Ron!? No offence, but how do we know you're not protecting him?" Hermione questioned

"He said he'd use Veritaserum. Why would he say that, knowing that you could very possibly take him up on that offer, if he was lying?"

"I-I don't know. This all just seems too perfect. Like, the Malfoy's have ties to this. Harry has ties to this. Who ever planned this really did put a lot of effort into this."

"Yeah, we know." Ron said, looking up at the magic board they had.

The Golden Trio stared off in different directions, each trying to think of something they missed. Something that could act as a breakthrough in the case.

They all drew blanks.

"Good job, Wormtail." Lucius Malfoy said to the short male.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now that we're out, what do we do now?" Lucius asked

"Well as far as everyone knows, Wormtail and I are dead and you are hiding in the mannor."

"So, what does that mean?"

"We must be very, very cautious. No one can catch wind of what we're doing. The only people who can know are us. Do not tell you son, Lucius. Especially since he seems to have a relationship with Harry Potter. Fenrir, don't be stupid. Don't get yourself caught. Dolores, same to you. Yaxely, well I know you won't do anything stupid. And Wormtail, continue transforming and getting information for us. But be careful, Harry Potter and his other friends know about you."

Everyone nodded at the man's words, not questioning anything he said.

"Good. Narcissa, go back home. You must not raise any suspicion. You need to eat more, start getting more sleep. If people find out about us and it's your fault, you might want to find a very good hiding spot."

"Hey! That's my wife!" Lucius protested.

"Same goes for you too, Lucius. Don't do anything stupid. If you do anything to give us away, I'll have your head on a silver platter. Do you want that, Lucius?"

"No."

"Then I recommend you shut your big mouth and do exactly as I say."

Lucius simply nodded, knowing the man he was talking to was not one to bluff.

"Good. Narcissa, go back home. As for you," the man started, turning back to the escaped convicts. "Back into your hiding spot."

The man waved his wand, revealing a part of his wall that was really a door. The man opened the door and motioned for the people to enter.

"Remember, you get will get your three meals at the same time everyday. So don't bother me for food."

They nodded in response as they filed into the actually quite spacey room.

"Wait!" Lucius said before the man could close the door.

"What is it?"

"How is Draco?"

"He is quite well. He's been staying out of trouble, he is in close quarters with Harry Potter, and he is currently training to become a professional seeker."

Lucius allowed a small, small smile to form on his mouth.

"Thank you, Severus."


	46. Chapter 45 (Wormtail)

Narrator's POV

"Great, just bloody great!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't understand! We have to be missing something!" Harry said.

"Something important, at that! There has to be something we're missing that could completely crack this case wide open." Hermione said.

"But what is it?" Harry asked no one.

"Harry, what's wrong? You've been staring at the wall for the last 20 minutes." Draco said, feeling worried for his boyfriend. 

"I'm trying to figure stuff out for work. There has to be something we're missing, but we can't figure it out."

"What is it?"

"The Azkaban things. How did they escape? Where are they now? Why hasn't anything happened? It's just so much." Harry said, his eyes welling with tears out of pure stress.

Draco pulled Harry so Harry was now resting with his head in Draco's lap. Draco started playing with the dark haired male's already messy hair, knowing this helped calm him down.

Sure enough, Harry felt himself relaxing. The tears that wanted to fall disappeared and he took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do. Maybe I'm not cut out to be an Auror." 

"Yes you are! You were more cut out to be an Auror in our second year than any of the actual Aurors. I don't know what to tell you about the case, but you will figure it out. Especially with Weasley and Granger helping you. You three aren't the Golden Trio for nothing. It's only been a few days. Don't beat yourself up."

"It's been a month and a half, nothing has happened, and we're no closer to figuring anything out." Harry said to Hermione and Ron.

"I don't understand. What are they planning?" Hermione said.

"Wormtail, go. See if they know anything." Severus said, not bothering to look at the meek male he spoke to.

The male quickly transformed himself into a rat and ran out of the house. He got himself into the Ministry of Magic with no problem. He got himself to the Auror's floor still unnoticed. He slipped into the office that he knew was Harry's and hid himself.

"It's been a month and a half, nothing has happened and we're no closer to figuring anything out." Harry said.

"I don't understand. What are they planning?" Hermione asked.

Everything got silent and Peter slowly creeped out from behind the desk he was hidden behind. He saw all of them still sitting there and quickly ran back into his hiding spot.


	47. Chapter 46 (Reveal)

Narrator's POV

"How was work?" Draco asked Harry.

"Same. We sat in my office trying to think of something we were missing and that was it."

"Is Kingsley mad about it?"

"Well, kinda. But he also knows that we have no information and he hasn't given us anything new so-"

"It'd be stupid of him to be mad when even he doesn't know anything." Draco finished.

"Exactly."

"Do they know anything?" Severus asked.

"They still know nothing more than they've known the whole time." Wormtail replied.

"Good." Severus said, smirking.

"What are you planning, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"We will kill Harry Potter to avenge The Dark Lord. We will kill Ronald Weasley to avenge Bellatrix. And we kill Hermione Granger because she is a pain in the ass and a filthy Mudblood."

"But how?"

"That is for you to find out later."

Severus stayed quiet for a few moments before turning to Narcissa.

"You look much better. You've been sleeping and eating?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Good."

Severus motioned for all of them to leave, Narcissa going back to Malfoy Manner and the others going back into the hidden spot in the wall.


	48. Chapter 47 (He's Alive)

Narrator's POV

Draco sat on the couch, flipping through channels on the tv when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and saw his mother standing on the doorstep.

"Hello, Draco. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Draco stepped aside and let his mother enter the house he shared with Harry.

"Let me start before you can say anything. This meeting has to be short. I need to be gone before the Polyjuice wears off."

"Polyjuice? If you're not my mom, then who are you?"

"Severus."

"As in Severus Snape?"

"Exactly."

"That's impossible, he's dead!"

"It's not, Draco. Just listen."

"No! If you're really Severus then tell me something only he would know!"

"You wanted to be friends with Harry Potter when you first met him but you resorted to hating him when he turned down your request. You started having panic attacks and nervous breakdowns in your sixth year because of Voldemort. The first guy you ever liked was that boy on your Quidditch team."

"Shut up! There is no way! This can't be possible! You died! Nagini killed you!"

"No, she didn't. I faked my death. I healed myself. I didn't want to risk being thrown in Azkaban because I had no one to preach for me, saying I'm good. So I figured, the only way to ensure not having to go was to let everyone assume I am dead."

Draco sat down on the couch, feeling his heart rate increase.

"Let me tell you why I'm here."

Draco looked up.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. I have more Polyjuice and this will wear off in about half an hour. I can wait."

So, nearly half an hour later, the two sat across from each other.

Then Draco saw it.

The potion was wearing off.

The person slowly changed into a person he recognized and had missed dearly.

Severus Snape.

Draco couldn't stop a huge sob from escaping him and tears started running down his face.

"You're alive." he repeated, over and over, as tears rolled down his face.

"Would you like to know why I'm here?"

"Yes."

"You have to litsten. Do not jump to conclusions."

"Okay."

"I helped your dad and the others get out of Azkaban. I need them to make sure my plan works. I need to get all of the Death Eaters into Azkaban so I can 'come back to life.' And the only way I can do this is by having your father and Dolores and Yaxley and Fenrir."

"I don't understand."

"There are still Death Eaters out there. And I cannot be truly free until they are all gone. So, I helped them escape so other Death Eaters will think there is still hope for themselves. In reality, we will rally them all together, get them in one spot, I will leak the information, and I will get them all a one way ticket to Azkaban."

"So by helping some people escape, you are giving them false hope but really, it's all a trap?"

"Exactly."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I know you are now affiliated with Harry Potter. He needs to know this information, but I'm not quite sure what he'd do if he just saw me. I'm hoping-"

"I can be your messanger. No way."

"Not be my messanger, just simply help me tell him in hopes that he will have a more open mind."

Draco hesitated, not quite sure if he should accept the offer.

"Please, Draco. The entire plan I have depends on Harry knowing."

"Fine."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." Harry said.

"Harry, I know it sounds really-" Draco started.

"I never said I didn't believe you. Or that I am against the idea. But Ron and Hermione need to know."

"I suppose that is fine. But do everyone a favor, don't talk about this at the Ministry. Wormtail isn't dead and he sneaks into your office everyday to 'gather information.' So unless you want this whole plan to be a bust, it'd be best to keep your mouth shut until I tell him to stop going to the Ministry."

"Okay."

Severus suddenly drank what was remaining of his Polyjuice and apparated away.

"Did you know he was alive?" Harry asked Draco.

"No. I started sobbing when I saw it was really him."

"I was there when he 'died.' I was really convince that he was gone. But, I guess not."

"He's been more of a father to me than my real father. When I found out he was dead, I was crushed. But, he isn't."

"His plan is crazy."

"But it'll work."


	49. Chapter 48 (Breakthrough)

Narrator's POV

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know. But you have to believe me."

"I find this whole thing hard to believe."

"I will use Veritaserum and you know that."

"How do we know Draco and Snape are telling the truth?"

"Again, Veritaserum."

"Hermione, he has to be telling the truth. He would never, ever say he'd use Veritaserum if he didn't mean it." Ron said.

"So this is the breakthough we've been waiting for!"

"Shhhh! Remember what I said, about Wormtail." Harry said

"Right!!"

"We can't talk about this here. Let's go get some food and talk there." Ron said, standing up.

"You have the stomach of a pig." Hermione said as she also stood up.

"So what is Snape's real plan?" Hermione asked once they sat down in The Three Broomsticks.

"To get all of the remaining Death Eaters to all gather in one place like they were having a meeting just for them to be ambushed by the Ministry and sent to Azkaban." Harry said.

"But how is going to get them all there."

"He wants to use us as bait. Say that we will be somewhere at a specific time and that he's gonna kill us or something like that. That way, all of them are bound to show up, but they'll all be walking into a trap."

"He wants to use us as bait!?"

"Look, by that point, the rest of the Ministry will know and we'll have plenty of backups. Hermione, it's a good idea. Please, just go along with it."

"Fine. But only because I will get to go back to doing my normal job."

"I told Draco and Harry the plan." Severus said to Narciassa Malfoy.

"What did he say?"

"He's telling his other friends, Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger, which is good. Harry seems to be in agreement with the plan, which means his friends will agree too."

"So, we can start moving on to the next phase?"

"Yes, yes we can."


	50. Chapter 49 (Phase Two)

Narrator's POV

"Wormtail, we are starting the next phase of the plan. You are to stop going to the Ministry everyday." Severus said.

"Yes, sir."

"I have contacted the Death Eaters who are not in Azkaban and they are all coming here to discuss the details of the plan. Go gather the food and set it out. We need to be as friendly as possible if we want all of them on our side."

Wormtail silently walked off, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.

He already had all of the details worked out and he had heard back from Harry. They were all in agreement and had worked everything out. He just needed to make sure everything went according to plan.

"Kingsley, we have some very important information for you. This will completely crack the case wide open." Harry said.

"Yes, please, what is it?"

"Well, this'll all sound bloody crazy, but we assure you, every word is true." Ron said.

"Go one, tell me."

"The whole thing, some of the Death Eaters escaping, is a ploy to trap all of the remaining Death Eaters that are free and get them all in Azkaban." Hermione said.

"And the whole thing is being run by Severus Snape." Harry added.

"Haha, very funny. Now really, what is it." Kingsley said, believung everything he just heard was a joke.

"That's it, really." Harry said, continuing to explain everything in great detail.

Kingsley sat back in his seat, feeling slightly overewhelmed but overall impressed.

"We already have the meeting and ambush set up. In exactly one week, we will go to a muggle park, where the Death Eaters will then go because they will have received information that we are there. In reality, there will be a bunch of Aurors hidden around, waiting for a signal to bust all of them. And, they'll have no idea what's coming because they think we'll be completely unsuspecting."

"You have really hit the jackpot with this, you three." Kingsley said. "I'll alert the Aurors and tell them that it is of the upmost importance that this information stays 100% classified. I'll let them know when and where, and that you three will be in charge."

"Thank you." Harry said

"No, thank you."


	51. Chapter 50 (Ambush)

One Week Later  
Narrator's POV

"Let me come with you." Draco pleaded with Harry.

"No. It's way too dangerous, you're not an Auror, and your parents will be there. I am not letting you come." Harry said firmly.

"I can manage myself."

"Does it look like I care!?" Harry yelled, trying to get his point across. "You're not even supposed to know about any of this! I am not letting you risk your own safety by coming to an ambush we've set up with a bunch of Death Eaters! Your parents will be there! You used to be a Death Eater! It will not end well for you, I promise you! Please just stay here where I know you'll be out of harm's way!"

"But, Harry-"

"No." Harry said firmly before sliding his wand in his pocket and apparating to the park.

"I'll show up anyways." Draco grumbled as he walked back to his room.

Meanwhile, Harry grumbled as he walked up to Hermione and Ron who were already at the spot.

"What's your problem?" Ron asked, snickering.

"Draco insisted on coming even though it's the dumbest idea ever. I finally just snapped and yelled at him so he'll probably be mad when I go home later."

"Oh calm down, you two will be just fine." Hermione said, slightly scoffing.

The three then fell into an uncomfortable silence, the looming threat of the things about to happen hanging over them like the clouds right before a storm.

"We'll be fine." Ron said, knowing what all of them were thinking and trying to lighen the mood.

Harry and Hermione nodded, acknowledging Ron's comment.

Suddenly, there was the sound of multiple people apparating and laughter behind them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter. The reason I got thrown in Azkaban." Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Hello, Lucius." Harry said rather calmly.

"How have you been doing? I hear you're quite the great Auror."

"Yes, that has been said."

Lucius scoffed. "Poor Harry Potter, such an amazing person, who got taken down because he was too naive to see the attack coming his way."

"That's what you think." Harry said, wiping the smirk off Lucius Malfoy's face.

"Go!" Severus Snape suddenly yelled, Narcissa and himself pulling their wands out and shouting spells at the confused Death Eaters. The Aurors came out of the spots they were so cleverly hidden and started stunning and disarming Death Eaters. Just as The Golden Trip pulled out their wands, Harry saw a familiar blonde haired boy shooting spells at Fenrir Greyback.

"Draco!" Harry half whined half yelled as he started running towards his boyfriend. He shot spells at whatever Death Eater got in his way.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard Fenrir yell at Draco.

Harry felt anger boil inside of him as Draco narrowly missed the spell.

"Don't you dare hurt my boyfriend!" Harry yelled as he shot a powerful stunning spell at Fenrir.

Draco smiled at his boyfriend as he glared at the stunned werewolf. 

"I told you not to come here!" Harry yelled as he turned to face Harry.

"Since when do I listen to good advice?" Draco replied, his signature smirk on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes but grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him through the crowd while fighting off the Death Eaters.

Draco smirked, enjoying seeing Harry become more possessive and dominant.

"If anything happens to you, I'm going to kill you." Harry threatened once they reached Ron and Hermione.

Without missing a beat, Harry started throwing spell after spell at the Death Eaters. Draco followed in suit, the four of them managing to decrease the number of people they were fighting. Suddenly, Draco heard Harry grunt. He turned his head just in time to see his father desperately trying to hit Harry with the killing curse as Harry rolled out of the way, narrowly missing each spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted, his father's wand flying out of his hand.

Lucius looked at his son with wide eyes.

"D-Draco?" Lucius asked, confusion bubbling up inside of him.

"Never." Draco took a step closer to his dad. "Ever. Think. About. Hurting. My. Boyfriend. Again."

Draco shot a stunning spell so hard at his father that he passed out, leaving Draco standing fuming but satisfied.

Harry stood up, placing a hand on Draco's, Draco snapping his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Do I need to kill him?"

"I'm fine, Dray. I'm just fine." Harry assured.

Draco sighed a sigh of relief and quickly placed a quick peck on Harry's lips, making Harry's face heat up and turn a deep shade of red.

"This is sweet and all, but can one of you stun this stupid Death Eater!?" Hermione yelled, Harry throwing a quick stunning spell at the Death Eater.

The couple looked around and saw all of the Death Eaters now laying on the ground. The Aurors stood around, picking them up off of the ground and handcuffing them.

Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy stood off to the side, talking to Kingsely.

Draco, not caring that there were people there, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind.

"Dray!" Harry whined.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"Unlike you, I have work to do."

"I know, but you almost died. I want to cuddle and protect you now."

"Look, go home. I'll be there as soon as I get done with all of this and we can cuddle as much as you want."

Draco hesitated, arms still wrapped around Harry's waist.

"I promise. But right now, I really need to work. As soon as I'm done I'll be home."

"Fine." Draco said, hesitantly letting go of his boyfriend's waist.

"I'll make us dinner tonight." Harry said, knowing Draco could only make a few simple foods.

Draco found himself smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

Harry, now the one not caring about their audience, pressed a sweet, tender kiss to Draco's lips.

"Now go home." Harry said, huge smile on his face.

"As you wish." Draco responded, laughing at his boyfriend's cuteness.

Draco apparated away, resting on the couch with a content smile on his face.

Back at the ambush sight, the number of Death Eaters that lay around was steadily decreasing as they all got take to Azkaban.

"Harry!" Kingsley called.

Harry jogged over to the minister.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"When shall the court dates be, for all the Death Eaters?"

"Well, we can't keep them in Azkaban for too long. Their trials need be be as soon as possible."

"Should we do them all in one day?"

"Get as many of them done in one day as we can. That way we get it out of the way and we don't have to worry about it anymore."

Then, a scream was heard.

"It's Peter Pettigrew! He's supposed to be dead!" an Auror that annoyed Harry yelled.

"Clearly, no one filled you in on anything that went on at Hogwarts while Mr. Potter was there." Kingsley said, whisking the girl away.

"He's an Animagus, he can escape way too easily. Make sure you get the dementors to put him in an air tight cell, no chance of him escaping." Harry said to the new Auror that was standing next to him.

Silently, the person picked up Peter and apparated away.

Harry walked up to Ron and Hermione, who smirked upon seeing him.

"Someone was quiet touchy with their boyfriend." Herimone teased.

"Oh shush, that is the least of my concern. I'm just happy he didn't get himself killed trying to fight Fenrir Greyback and his dad."

"You might not be concerned, mate. But now everyone will know." Ron said.

"Again, that is the least of my concerns. I am just happy we both made it out of here alive."

The group was quiet for a moment.

"Is there anything else I need to do here?" Harry asked, looking around.

"No, everyone else seems to be doing everything."

"Alright. Then I'm going home."

Without waiting for a response, Harry apparated to his house. He was surprised to smell something amazing from the kitchen. He walked towards the room and saw Draco squinting his eyes in concentration, stirring something in a pot.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, scaring Draco.

"Surprise." Draco said sheepishly.


	52. Chapter 51 (Surprise)

THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! THERE WILL NOT BE AN ACTUAL WARNING RIGHT BEFORE IT HAPPENS SO JUST SKIP TO THE VERY END OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT. THERE WILL BE A BRIEF OVERVEIW OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CHAPTER

Narrator's POV

"Wait, what! You can cook!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah. I've been teaching myself while you're at work so I could surprise you one day. I thought today would be a good day."

"You didn't have to do this. I don't mind making us food."

" I know. But you're always cooking and working and teaching me about the muggle world. I wanted to do something for you."

"You're really sweet sometimes."

"Sometimes I try."

"So, what are you making?" Harry asked as he watching Draco stir some red sauce.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs."

"Ohh! That sounds so good!"

"I hope it will taste fine."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I don't know." Draco said, turning his attention back to the pots on the stove.

Harry watched silently as his boyfriend walked around the kitchen, making food that smelled amazing. Harry smiled as Draco piled two plates high with spaghetti.

Draco handed Harry one of the plates, smiling sheepishly as Harry took a huge forkful of spaghetti and shoved it in his mouth.

"Mmmmm. Dis is gud." Harry said through his mouth full of food.

Draco's face lit up as he finally tried a bite, shocked by the fact it was even edible, let alone actually tasting good.

The couple ate in a comfortable silence, Harry insisting upon washing the dishes once they were done.

Draco reluctantly agreed, Harry not realizing Draco had very different plans.

As Harry began washing the dishes, Draco slid his arms around Harry's waist, pulling their bodies close to each other.

"Dray, what are you doing?" Harry asked, continuing to wash the dishes.

"I'm just hugging my boyfriend."

After a few more moments of just hugging Harry, Draco began to place light kisses on the parts of Harry's neck he could reach.

Harry put the pot he was rinsing down and turned off the water in the sink, turning around in his boyfriend's hold.

"Clearly you are trying to accomplish something." Harry said as Draco continued to place light kisses on his boyfriend's neck.

"Maybe I am." Draco finally said.

Harry scoffed and turned back around, continuing to wash the dishes. Harry was doing this just fine until Draco grinded on his ass, causing Harry's breath to catch in his throat and he dropped the pot he was scrubbing.

Harry ignored the slight arousement he felt and picked the pot back up, continuing to scrub it. Draco persistently grinded on Harry's ass, finally earning a small whimper out of the male. Taking this as a sign he was accomplishing his goal, Draco turned Harry around, said male having a prominent boner.

"Aroused, are we?" Draco said in a teasing manner.

"Like you're one to talk." Harry spat back.

Draco hastily pushed his lips onto Harry's, said male meting into the kiss and throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Draco picked Harry up and placed him on some of the open counter, letting his hands rest on Harry's thighs.

Draco bit Harry's lower lip, Harry happily opening his mouth to give Draco the entrance he desired. Draco's tongue felt every crevice of Harry's mouth before finally colliding with Harry's tongue, the two fighting for dominance, Draco winning.

Draco pulled Harry off of the counter, Harry wrapping his legs around Draco's torso as Draco walked to Harry's room. Draco dropped Harry on his bed, pulling out his wand and magically making Harry's hands unable to move.

Harry whined, earning a smirk from Draco.

"You're a prick." Harry said.

"I'm a prick that you should probably be nice to if you want to get fucked." Draco said, still smirking as he toyed with the zipper of Harry's jeans.

Draco pulled Harry's jeans off of his body, sending goosebumps down Harry's body. Draco straddled Harry and pulled his shirt off of his body, tracing his fingers over Harry's defined abs. Harry tried to move his hands to pull Draco's shirt off, but his hands stayed glued to their spot.

Draco's smirk grew as he watched Harry struggle against his magic, pulling his shirt off for the male under him.

Draco started leaving butterfly kisses on Harry's neck, lightly sucking on some places as he made his way down Harry's defined chest and to where his underwear started.

Draco hesitated, making Harry whine, before slowly pulling his underwear down, Harry's throbbing length springing out as soon as they could.

Draco smirked before lightly tracing his pointer finger down Harry's length, making Harry shakily take in a breath. Draco then licked Harry's tip, making Harry whimper.

Without hesitation, Draco took all of Harry in his mouth, swirling his tongue around Harry, making Harry let out a shaky moan. Draco began to quickly bob his head, Harry letting out quiet and shaky moans.

Harry felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm building in the base of his stomach. Right before he came, Draco pulled off of Harry, leaving Harry whimpering as his length throbbed.

Draco pulled off his own pants and underwear, making Harry anticipate what was going to happen.

Instead of going in raw like he often did because they were both impatient, Draco grabbed the lube he knew was in the drawer in the bed side table. Draco spread some of the liquid on his fingers and Harry's opening. Draco pushed one finger inside of Harry, feeling his walls clench around his finger.

Draco began to slowly move his finger, trying to loosen up the younger male. Once Harry's walls had started to open, Draco added another finger, scissoring the male. Harry's whimpers began to get louder, turning into whines. Draco smirked as he added a third finger, Harry starting to squirm and let out quiet moans.

Starting to get impatient, Draco pulled his fingers out of Harry, beginning to put lube on himself. Once Draco had put lube onto himself and Harry, he aligned himself with Harry. He slowly pushed himself in, knowing the male under him would still be tight. Harry whined as Draco pushed himself into him, not caring about any pain he was in.

"Go." Harry cried, Draco quickly obliging and thrusting into Harry at a fast but constant speed.

Harry let out loud moans as Draco continued thrusting into him at the same speed, the sounds of moans and skin slapping filling the room. Just as Harry felt his orgasm coming on again, Draco pulled out of him.

Harry didn't have time to whine as Draco flipped them over, Harry now straddling his boyfriend's hips.

"Ride me." Draco commanded, allowing Harry to move his hands.

Harry quickly aligned himself with Draco, sitting onto his boyfriend's length. Harry and Draco both moaned as Harry started to bounce on Draco, spreading his legs even further so he could get deeper. After he did this, Draco hit his prostate, Harry crying out in immense pleasure. Draco started thrusting his hips to match Harry, hitting his prostate dead on every time.

After a few thrusts to his prostate, Harry couldn't keep going. His legs started to shake from the effort he was putting in. Draco noticed this and switched their positions once more, Harry's ass now in the air as Draco thrust into him from behind.

Draco grabbed Harry's messy brown hair and pulled him up, Harry's back pressing against Draco's chest as Draco thrust into Harry, still hitting his prostate.

Harry's moans became louder, Draco taking this as a sign the male was getting close. Draco reached his hand around Harry's body to his forgotten dick, starting to work it almost as fast as he was thrusting into Harry. Harry let out a lewd moan as he released into Draco's hand. After a few more thrusts, Harry heard Draco cry out as he felt himself fill up.

Draco pulled out of Harry, flipping the boy over and falling on top of him.

"I love you so much." Draco said breathlessly, pressing a short but loving kiss to Harry's lips.

"I love you too." Harry responded, small smile visible on his tired face.

OKAY SO BASICALLY WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER IS DRACO SURPRISED HARRY BY MAKING DINNER FOR THEM AND WHEN HARRY WAS TRYING TO CLEAN UP, DRACO KEPT DISTRACTING HIM UNTIL THEY ENDED UP... YA KNOW..... SMUT.....


	53. Epilogue

Fifteen Years Later

"You can't catch me!" a little girl yelled, running down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yes I can!" Harry yelled back, chasing the little girl.

Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the girl.

"Accio, Lily!" Harry said.

The girl flew across the room and into Harry's outstretched arms.

"That's not fair, Daddy! You used magic!"

"You never said magic wasn't allowed." Harry said, fake pouting at his daughter.

Then, Draco walked through the front door, stopping and smiling at the scene in front of him.

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed, jumping out of Harry's arms and running to her other father.

Draco smiled as he lifted the girl up and held her.

"You're home early?" a male voice asked.

"Of course I am, I had to see you and Aurora when you leave for Hogwarts."

"James, is all of your stuff packed?" Harry asked

"Yeah."

"Can you check on your sister, have her double check all of her stuff?"

"Yeah."

James ran up the stairs and left Draco and Harry alone with Lily.

"When can I go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked

"In a few more years when you're eleven, you'll get to go to Hogwarts with James and Aurora." Draco said

"But that's in three years." Lily whined. "Why couldn't you have had me three years early?"

"Because three years before you were born, Aurora was born." Harry said.

"Well I wish me and Aurora could switch places."

Draco and Harry both chuckled as James and Aurora came down the stairs, trunks in hand and owls in their cages.

"Can I at least get an owl?" Lily asked, pouting at her fathers.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, both of them swooning over their youngest daughter's cuteness.

"Of course." Draco said.

"At some point this week, we'll take you to Magical Menagerie so you can get your own owl." Harry promised.

Lily jumped up, clapping her hands and smiling.

"Did we really just promise to get an eight year old and owl?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah. It's not like we can't afford it." Harry joked, earning a small chuckle out of his husband.

"Out to the car, kids. You don't want to be late to King's Cross." Draco said, all three of their kids hurrying out to the house. As Harry tried to follow behind them, Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

Draco pressed a sweet kiss to his husband's lips, Harry melting into the kiss.

Draco pulled away and the two smiled at each other, walking out of the house and joining their kids in the car.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked.

"They were probably snogging." James said.

"James!" Draco scolded, his eldest child snickering.

"What's snogging?" Lily asked.

"We'll tell you later." Harry said warily.

One short car ride later, the family arrived at King's Cross, walking quickly through the train station and onto Platfrom 9 3/4.

The family saw Ron standing with Romilda and Hermione standing with Gregory. Aurora ran foward, heading towards Hermione to see her daughter Iris. Hugo stood back, waiting for James to reach him before giving him a breif hug. Lily, on the other hand, ran towards Ron and Romilda's daughter Rose.

As the kids talked with their friends as the parents talked with each other.

"Aurora, Iris, c'mon. The train is leaving soon." James said, ushering the two first years foward and onto the train.

The parents quickly bid their children goodbye and they finally stepped onto the train. They watched as the train left, leaving Harry and Draco with Lily, Hermione and Gregory with Iris, and Ron and Romilda with Rose.

The group bid farewell before leaving the platform and going back into the normal train station.

The End

Author's Note  
ALRIGHT THAT IS THE END. And that might have been confusing. So lemme explain a little bit; 

Harry and Draco: They got married and they are now Harry Potter-Malfoy and Draco Potter-Malfoy, since neither one wanted to give up their last name. They have three kids, James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, Aurora Lyra Potter-Malfoy, and Lily Alya Potter-Malfoy. James is 13 and in his third year. Aurora is 11 and in her first year. Lily is 8 and can't go to Hogwarts yet.

Ron and Romilda: Ron ended up marrying Romilda Vane. Funny since he accidentally ate her love potion in their sixth year. Ron and Romilda have two kids, Hunter Weasley and Rose Weasley. Hunter is 13 and also in his third year with James. Rose is eight like Lily, and can't go to Hogwarts yet.

Hermione and Gregory: This one is the most shocking, but Hermione ended up with Goyle. Anyways, Draco's friends started spending more time with Harry's friends and Hermione and Goyle ended up getting pretty close.... Plus they had met before when The Golden Trio got reassigned for a day. Hermione got assigned to Goyle. Anyways, they have two kids, Hugo and Iris. Hugo is 13 and in his third year with Hunter and James. Iris is nine and is not in Hogwarts yet, but will go one year sooner than Rose and Lily.

Luna and Neville: I know they weren't mentioned, but they deserve to be. Luna and Neville ended up together! (YAY!) They had four kids, Lillian Longbottom, Lysander Longbottom, Nolan Longbottom, and Nevaeh Longbottom. Lillian is the oldest, being 15 and in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Nolan is second in age and he is 13 and in his third year at Hogwarts. Nevaeh is next in age and is 11, going into her first year of school. Lysander is the youngest, and he is 9, and will enter Hogwarts with Iris Goyle.

Ginny and Dean: That's right, Ginny and Dean worked out their problems and ended up together! They weren't mentioned either but Ginny was a main character in Harry Potter next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Dean and Ginny have two kids, Finn and Talia. Finn is 14 and in his fourth year at Hogwarts while Talia is 11 and in her first year. 

I might do a sequel. It won't be coming out now if I do it, but I will possibly work on it if I get a lot of ideas for a sequel and I feel like it. If I decide to do one, I will announce it. So keep and eye out for that because it could happen.


End file.
